


Días dorados

by MaileDC



Series: Golden Days [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hunter Chris Argent, M/M, Mpreg, Werewolf Peter Hale, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: El tiempo nunca podrá romper tu corazón, pero se llevará el dolor.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el resultado de la idea publicada en mi página.  
> Espero que les guste.

_-¿Qué es eso? -Talia movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda cuando lo escuchó. Un corazón corriendo a gran velocidad, un corazón rápido y pequeño que estaba luchando por sobrevivir._

_-Aquí ya no hay nada, Talia -Su padre, el alfa de su manada le colocó una mano en el hombro. Parecía a punto de caer desmayado, parecía que le habían extraído el alma del cuerpo y se la habían vuelto a colocar a presión. -Vamos antes de que vuelvan._

_-Hay algo -Talia dio un paso hacia atrás -Alguien está vivo._

_-Nadie está vivo -Antoine Berteu dio un paso hacia ella. Tenía su arma apretada contra su costado y también se veía roto. Talia no sabía que los humanos podían sentir tanto la pérdida de un hombre lobo hasta que lo vio en su rostro, su mueca de dolor y el rápido sonido de su corazón. -Ya revisamos todo y…_

_-No -Talia se giró a ver la masacre entre ellos. Los cuerpos a su alrededor eran el peor cuadro que había visto a sus diecisiete años de edad. Separó todos los sonidos, comenzó con solamente uno hasta que pudo aislar el corazón._

_Un corazón demasiado vivo para llamar su atención. Comenzó moviendo cuerpos, retirando escombros. Todo olía a pólvora y acónito. Ni siquiera les dieron tiempo de defenderse. Finalmente, bajo una extraña protuberancia de ramas y metal Talia lo encontró, era un niño, de cabello negro y los ojitos más azules que había visto._

_-¿Qué es? -El alfa se acercó hasta él._

_-Es un niño -Talia lo levantó con cuidado. El niño no se movió, ninguno de sus miembros mostró ninguna reacción más que sus ojos azules, la miraron y luego volvió la vista al cielo. -Tranquilo -Talia le limpió la ceniza y la sangre de sus mejillas -Tranquilo -Le dijo y el bebé tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire._

_-Es el único superviviente -Antoine se colocó en posición -Debemos irnos._

_El niño continuó tranquilo hasta que llegaron a la mansión Hale. Fue entonces cuando mostró su primera reacción, apenas en puchero en sus rosas labios. Un puchero que desapareció cuando Talia le mostró sus ojos dorados y le dijo que estaba a salvo, que nada le iba a hacer daño._

_-No podemos quedárnoslo -Su madre, la pareja del alfa, la miró mientras rebuscaba ropa pequeña para ponerle._

_-Es un lobo -Talia continuó pasando la toalla húmeda por el rostro del niño -Es mi hermano ahora._

_+_

 

-Shh -Peter se llevó un dedo a los labios. Frente a él un cazador novato le estaba apuntando con su ballesta. Peter quiso reír, si fuera a hacerle daño ya lo habría hecho, pero el cazador era apenas mayor que él. Tal vez unos cinco años, pero era un cazador, criado por una madre y un padre que no le contaron su destino hasta que dejó de mudar los dientes y comprendió que el pene servía para algo más.

Peter, por el contrario, supo que era un hombre lobo desde que Talia le miró las garritas atoradas en un cojín y le mostró las suyas.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -Peter se acomodó mejor contra la corteza del árbol.

-Christopher -La sonrisa se Peter se amplió -¿Qué quieres… monstruo?

Lejos de sentirse incómodo o insultado, Peter se sintió mejor. Ese era su territorio, frente a personas que tenían miedo de él, pero al mismo tiempo se sentían atraídos, a final de cuentas Peter seguía siendo el predador.

-Quiero que bajes tu arma y te vayas -Peter se miró las uñas -Antes de que me den ganas de jugar.

El cazador apretó la ballesta contra su pecho, parecía listo para jalar el gatillo de no ser por las gotitas de sudor que caían por su sien y estaban a cinco grados.

-Te voy a matar.

-Oh -Peter dio un paso hacia el frente –¿De verdad? ¿Vas a colocar una de esas bonitas flechas en mi corazón? ¿No estás apuntando un poco demasiado abajo?

-Cállate -Peter dio otro paso -Cállate, monstruo.

-Oh, Chris -Peter ladeó el rostro -¿Puedo llamarte Chris?

-Peter -El aludido soltó un suspiro -Deja a ese cazador en paz, ahora.

La voz de Talia era fuerte a pesar de estar hablando en un tono bajo.

-Retrocede -Peter dio un paso hacia atrás -Peter -El adolescente dio varios pasos hacia atrás con las manos en alto -Eso es, ahora ven aquí y deja en paz a ese cazador.

-Sólo estaba jugando -Talia le apretó el hombro -Y tú, vuelve con los tuyos antes de que te suceda algo.

-¿Me están amenazando?

-Tú eres el que nos está apuntando con su arma -Talia le sonrió -Anda, Christopher, vuelve con tu padre y tu hermana.

Peter tenía la barbilla levantada y parecía bastante divertido con la situación.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? -La sonrisa del adolescente murió en ese momento -¿Querías que te matara?

-Venga, Talia -Peter arrugó la nariz -No lo iba a hacer.

-Probablemente no consciente, pero pudo haberse equivocado -Peter resopló -¿Quieres morir?

-Estaba jugando -Talia le arqueó una ceja.

-¿No estabas flirteando con él?

Peter la miró y volvió su vista al cielo.

-No.

Su alfa comenzó a reír antes de rodearle los hombros y guiarlo de vuelta a casa.

-Intenta ser menos macabro, Pet -Le mujer le revolvió el cabello -Por cierto, Derek dice que le dijiste que hoy le enseñarías a encestar.

 

+

 

Chris había sido entrenador para tener nervios de acero, para ser asertivo y no tener sentimientos al momento de jalar el gatillo.

_No es realmente una muerte si matas a un monstruo._

_Un monstruo._

Un monstruo. Eso era lo que había tenido frente a él. Un monstruo de ojos azules, de palabras afiladas y manos extremadamente largas. El monstruo tenía razón, Chris no lo iba a matar, ni siquiera podía apuntarle a alguna zona vital, simplemente estaba sosteniendo su ballesta como un escudo y no como un arma. No quería matar. Aunque fuera un monstruo no lucía como uno.

-¿Estás bien? -Su madre se sentó junto a él. Llevaba horas limpiando sus armas y ahora parecía que ya lo estaba haciendo en modo automático.

-¿Por qué son monstruos? -Preguntó.

-Son como perros rabiosos -Respondió su madre -Lo único que quieren es morder, matar. Un ciclo sin fin.

-¿Todos?

-Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Las delicadas manos de su madre se colocaron sobre las suyas. Le quitó el arma con cuidado y antes de que Chris pudiera hacer algo, la mujer le estaba apuntando con ella.

-Un hombre lobo no se tocaría el corazón para jalar el gatillo. Es por eso que matamos a los nuestros cuando son mordidos -Su madre suspiró -Porque jamás los dejaríamos convertirse en monstruos -Su madre le entregó nuevamente su arma. -Nunca lo olvides, Chris.

Chris volvió a su rutina el día siguiente. Corría cinco kilómetros antes de que saliera el sol, se duchaba, se quitaba la poca barba que había salido durante la noche y se unía al resto durante el desayuno. Sus compañeros de mesa siempre eran los mismos, siempre listos para entrenar, disparar hasta que sus dedos se acalambraran y golpear hasta que sus nudillos ardieran.

-Mañana es luna llena -Su madre se paró junto a él -Quiero que estés listo para mañana.

-¿Crees que van a matar a alguien? -La mujer le sonrió.

-Nunca sé que es lo que van a hacer, pero así funcionan los perros rabiosos.

 

+

 Peter estaba corriendo, no por su vida, tampoco porque le apeteciera correr. Estaba corriendo porque Derek había lanzado la pelota tan lejos que si no corría iba a tardar mucho volviendo al claro y entonces sí tendría que correr por su vida.

-Una cama, una chica y una buena cerveza -Peter se recargó en el primer árbol que encontró -La pelota estaba apenas unos cuantos metros de los cazadores -Es todo lo que quiero mañana.

-Tal vez la cerveza -Respondió el otro -Porque con tu cama no hay chica que quiera acostarse contigo.

-Cierra la boca -Peter dio un paso hacia la izquierda, sentía como sus colmillos cosquilleaban contra sus labios y sus ojos estaban listo para transformarse en dorados. -Tal vez vaya a un bar mañana.

-A menos que mates algo hoy, no vas a poder salir mañana -Peter se detuvo abruptamente, otro cazador se estaba acercando a ellos y estaba a punto de tocar la pelota con su pie. Peter arrugó la nariz.

-No van a matar nada hoy -Peter reconoció esa voz, era la voz del cazador que no puedo dispararle -Menos si siguen aquí parados.

-¿Y qué supones que hagamos, Argent?

-Moverse, para empezar -Peter se deslizó por el tronco del árbol hasta su base. -Ya, andando.

Desde la oscuridad Peter pudo observar como los dos cazadores se retiraban. Sus pasos pesados se alejaron dejando marcas en suelo ligeramente lodoso.

-Ya puedes salir -Peter se pegó más al tronco y cubrió su boca con una mano -Tengo tu pelota.

El lobo hizo una mueca. Maldito Derek y su habilidad para nunca batear correctamente.

-¿Hale? -Peter se impulsó con una de sus manos para ponerse pie -Aquí estás -El cazador estaba a unos pasos de él sosteniendo la pelota de béisbol favorita de Derek en su mano -¿Debería regresártela?

-¿Ahora quieres jugar? -Peter resopló -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que me mates -Chris lanzó la pelota al aire -Quiero ver que es todo lo que puedes hacer.

-Argent -Soltó Peter con cierta burla -Si tienes deseos suicidas tírate del acantilado -El cazador arqueó ambas cejas -¿Qué?

-Te estoy diciendo que me mates.

-¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Una máquina de matar? ¿Qué me vas a dar una ballesta y le voy a apuntar al primer humano que me encuentre porque ‘es humano’? Ese rol ya está tomado y lo tienes tú.

-Creo que lo único que sabes es matar -Respondió Chris levantando la ballesta para apuntarle directo a la frente.

-Igual que tú -Peter resopló -Dame la pelota de mi sobrino.

-Ven por ella.

-No estoy jugando.

-Yo tampoco.

Peter dio tres rápidos pasos al frente. El cazador ni siquiera se enteró cuando le retiró la ballesta y colocó su mano sobre su cuello.

-Tu pulso se aceleró -Peter lo estrelló contra el tronco tras él -¿Esperabas ganarme? -Chris apretó su mano en la muñeca de Peter -Aquí yo soy el predador, pero no por eso un asesino. -Soltó un poco el agarre, lo justo para que volviera a jalar aire. -¿No era eso lo que querías?

-¿Por qué no me matas? -Chris cerró los ojos un instante y cuando los abrió el rostro del lobo está mucho más cerca.

-Nunca he matado a nadie -Murmuró Peter tocando la nariz del cazador con la suya -Y tú no quieres morir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por la variación en tus latidos cuando dices ‘mátame’ -Chris respiró profundo. Soltó la pelota, escuchó como rodaba a sus pies, un segundo más tarde invirtió los papeles dejando al hombre lobo contra el tronco -¿Quieres jugar?

Chris lo presionó con tanta fuerza que estuvo seguro que le hizo daño. Tal vez le rompió un poco la piel a pesar de que llevaba dos capas de ropa.

-No estoy jugando -Chris lo miró a los ojos -Los tuyos han matado cientos de humanos en la luna llena, cuando no se controlan y lo único que quieren es sangre corriendo de sus colmillos.

-Un poco crudo ¿No lo crees, amigo? -Peter sonrió -¿Me veo descontrolado para ti? -Chris no dijo nada -Eso es.

El cazador estuvo a punto de retirar su mano del pecho del cazador cuando Peter hizo un movimiento listo para salir huyendo. Su reacción fue volver a atraparlo, colocar su mano contra su garganta, como él había estado segundos antes, y presionar su cuchillo contra sus costillas. Era la única arma que le quedaba a la mano.

Su rostro se pegó tanto al de Peter que estaban compartiendo el mismo oxígeno. Él intentaba ser completamente amenazador, dejar en claro que ese era su juego, pero Peter parecía ser el que estaba divirtiéndose más. Sus ojos viajaban por todo su rostro, se detenían en sus labios y luego lamía los suyos como una probación para que la que no había sido entrenado.

Seguramente Peter podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho, incluso Chris podía escucharlo.

Antes de que pudiera ser consciente sus labios se presionaron sobre los de Peter. No fue un beso tierno o lleno de sentimientos. Era un beso rudo, un beso a manera de venganza por haber perdido en su propio juego.

La mano de Peter, que no estaba sosteniendo su ballesta, se presionó contra su chaqueta atrayéndolo más a él. Chris no estaba sintiendo nada en ese momento o tal vez estaba tan concentrado en pegarse a su cuerpo que se olvidó del código, de sus diferencias y hasta de que ese chico estaba sosteniendo su ballesta.

-Si querías un beso sólo tenías que pedirlo -Peter seguía recargado contra el tronco, su cabello ligeramente aplastado y sus mejillas rojas. No había señal de colmillos o de ojos dorados. Era completamente humano -¿Qué?

-No perdiste el control.

-Vete a la mierda -La misma mano que antes lo había mantenido pegado al cuerpo de Peter, lo empujó haciéndolo trastabillar. Peter le apuntó con su propia ballesta mientras se agachaba a recoger la pelota -Largo de aquí, Argent.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de lanzarle al arma a los pies y salir corriendo.

Chris ni siquiera hizo el intento de detenerlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero avisarles que no se acostumbren a capítulos diarios, por ahora he tenido suerte con el tiempo, pero no sé como va a ser mañana. :D

Peter abrió los ojos. No había sol entrando por su ventana, no había ruido en la planta baja. No había nada más que el sonido de la chapa de la puerta de su habitación siendo movida por una manita que ni siquiera podía abarcarla completa.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos en cuanto la puerta se abrió. Derek dio un par de pasitos dentro, cerró nuevamente la puerta y luego corrió hasta la cama.

-¿Pet? -Su voz era apenas un susurro -Pet -Peter abrió los ojos y Derek le sonrió enorme -¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Yo no tengo miedo -Derek apretó su león entre sus brazos -Pero estoy solito en mi cama.

-Ven aquí -Peter levantó la colcha y le ayudó a subirse -Pero no te muevas mucho.

-Hueles raro, Pet -Derek recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Peter -Hueles como picante -El niño arrugó la nariz -Ya no comas chile -Acomodó al león y cerró los ojos.

Lo primero que hizo Peter cuando volvieron a despertar fue ducharse, con mucho jabón por todo su cuerpo hasta que era una enorme bola de espuma y burbujas. Talia estaba haciendo el desayuno y Derek estaba esperando pacientemente con un enorme vaso de leche, Laura, por el contrario, estaba ayudando con la mesa. Era una mañana normal en su casa hasta que su hermana se giró a verlo.

-¿No vas a ir a la escuela hoy? -Preguntó Talia.

-Si -Peter se acomodó el pantalón -No -Su hermana le arqueó ambas cejas -¿Puedo quedarme hoy?

-Nos quedamos hoy -Derek movió rápido sus pies bajo la mesa -Podemos armar un fuerte ahí -El niño apuntó a la sala -Y ver Mulan y comer gomitas.

-No gomitas para ti, Derek -Talia soltó un suspiro -¿Peter donde estuviste anoche?

-¿Cuándo fui por la pelota?

Peter fácilmente pudo fingido no saber a qué se refería, pero nadie engañaba a Talia, mucho menos él que se había criado con ella.

-Me encontré con tres cazadores -Peter ocupó el asiento junto a Laura y le ayudó a partir su huevito -Dos se fueron rápido, pero tuve que distraer al tercero para llevar la pelota.

Si lo ponía con otra perspectiva eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Entretuvo tanto a Christopher Argent que ni siquiera se acordó que debía matarlo o mínimo dispararle. La palabra distraer llevaba muchos significados.

Talia solamente movió la cabeza y le entregó un plato de avena a Derek.

-¿Solamente eso?

-Te aseguro que no le partí la cara, solamente desvíe su atención -Peter se encogió de hombros -Nada grave.

-¿No voy a tener problemas por eso?

-Ni uno solo.

-Ni uno -Derek sumergió su tostada en la avena y luego se la ofreció a Peter. Si Peter no la probaba primero, Derek consideraba que estaba muy caliente y no comía, ya le había sucedido una vez cuando tenía dos años, su biberón estaba un poco caliente y tuvo una ronchita por cinco minutos en su labio superior.

-Está rico -Peter le entregó otra tostada -¿Le pusiste azúcar?

-No tanta azúcar para Derek -El niño puso los ojos en blanco -¿El cazador al que distrajiste era un Argent?

Peter simplemente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Me comporté ¿Sí? Y no, no me transformé, si es lo que crees -Peter sumergió su tostada en la avena de Derek -¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Porque su padre está en el pueblo -Talia colocó los platos restantes en la mesa -Y su padre -Su hermana respiró profundo -Su padre no tolera a los hombres lobo, la siguiente vez que te lo encuentres, huye ¿Me entiendes, Peter? Porque con su padre aquí la siguiente ves que te vea…

-Lo entiendo -Peter asintió despacio -Lo haré, Talia.

 

+

 

Y realmente había considerado hacerlo. Dar media vuelta y no dirigirle ni una mirada más, pero cuando se llegó el momento sus pies no le hicieron caso y en lugar de retroceder se acercaron más. Chris estaba recargado en un auto de modelo reciente, solamente estaba mirando al interior del bosque, como si esperara que cualquier cosa emergiera de ahí. Peter se quedó aún en el interior observándolo a unos escasos metros. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba planeado.

-Sé que estás ahí -Dijo finalmente el cazador -Puedo ver tu camisa azul.

Peter se movió apenas unos centímetros a la izquierda y los ojos de cazador se movieron con él. Fue entonces que decidió salir, un paso a la vez, siempre atento por si tenía que huir.

-¿Me estabas observando?

-Solamente pasaba -Peter se recargó junto a él -Fue mala suerte encontrarte.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio observando la quietud del bosque. Peter había visto la cantidad de criaturas suficientes como para no fiarse de él y parecía que Chris compartía la misma opinión.

-¿Estamos esperando algo? -Preguntó Peter cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

-No realmente -Chris se giró a verlo -¿Te gustaría esperar algo?

Peter se lo pensó un poco -No realmente.

-Estamos de acuerdo en algo -Peter tuvo que controlarse demasiado para que su cuerpo no reaccionara ante la mirada del cazador. Casi podía sentir como su sangre iba corriendo cada vez más caliente hasta sus mejillas.

-Yo sé que soy guapo -Peter ladeó un poco la cabeza -Pero podrías hacerme una foto.

-¿Te incomodo? -Preguntó Chris girándose completamente hacia el adolescente.

-No -Peter no lo miró -Pero tal vez te incomoda a ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Puedo notar una variación en tu flujo sanguíneo, hay ciertas gotas de sudor en tu frente y estás empuñando tu mano izquierda -Peter se giró a verlo -¿Te incomodo, Christopher?

El cazador resopló una sonrisa. Sus ojos eran pequeños y sus mejillas eran más redondas, a Peter le daba la impresión de estar viendo un hámster cada vez que lo veía a la cara.

-Eres muy divertido, Peter -Chris se acercó un poco más a él -Tienes una boca muy fácil.

-No, no la tengo -Peter movió un poco su pie izquierdo. Poco a poco estaba quedando cada vez más acorralado entre el auto y el cazador. No podía quedarse en una posición tan vulnerable frente a su enemigo. -Por lo menos no de la manera en la que lo estás pensando.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es lo que estoy pensando?

-Tu aroma es muy penetrante -El rostro de Chris cambió tan súbitamente que por un momento Peter consideró haber dicho algo muy insultante. Los humanos podían llegar a ser tan sensibles en ocasiones. -¿Qué?

Chris no respondió.

-Venga, no es algo malo -El cazador se estaba mirando la punta de las uñas. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y por primera vez estaba pensando en lo que quería decir. En cualquier otra situación no habría dicho nada, pero quería hacerlo, quería decir que no le molestaba saber que su aroma era penetrante, le molestaba la manera en la que olía cuando miraba a Peter.

Eran tan obvia su atracción hacia él que ese adolescente no dudaba en hacer bromas sobre ello.

-¿Dije algo? -Peter arqueó una ceja.

-Joder -Chris, en lugar de haber ideado una mejor respuesta a ello, simplemente se acercó tanto que podía ver el pequeño lunar de su quijada. No se preguntó si estaba violando el espacio vital de alguien, simplemente lo besó y lo hizo con tantas ganas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que le hizo daño al adolescente en la espalda.

Si Peter hubiera querido habría lanzado lejos al cazador, luego le habría roto la nariz y la quijada. Se habría ido sin ningún remordimiento, una cosa había sido besarse en la luna llena, cuando estaba completamente sensible e incontrolable, pero en sus cinco sentidos no quería besarlo. Solamente quería jugar un poco alrededor, reírse de él o tal vez juntos, pero no necesariamente tener un contacto más cercano como ese.

Aun así, con toda esa revolución dentro de su cuerpo no fue capaz de alejarlo, por el contrario, se apretó más contra él olvidando que en el lindero del bosque cualquiera podría verlos y el padre de Chris jamás se lo perdonaría. Tenía muchas razones para alejarse, pero ninguna tan fuerte como las manos del cazador en su cadera y su cabello.

Chris no era realmente tierno, pero su cuerpo tenía una manera extraña de amoldarse al suyo que incluso cuando parecía estar haciendo movimientos bruscos lucía más como algo calculado y preciso. No se alejaron abruptamente, hubo un momento en el que simplemente continuaron dándose besos pequeños hasta que lograron separarse lo suficiente como para respirar por separado.

-Si alguien vio esto me van a matar -Peter se llevó una mano al cabello. De pronto todo lo que había hecho a un lado volvió como un huracán al interior de su cerebro. Dejó de pensar en lo bien que se sentían los dedos del cazador debajo de su suéter de estambre azul y comenzó a pensar en que le iba a decir a su hermana cuando volviera a casa.

-¿Peter? -Chris tenía el ceño fruncido -¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

-No -Peter negó con la cabeza y usó sus manos para alejarlo -Lo siento, debo irme.

-¿Qué? -La sonrisa de Chris murió tan lento que Peter se sintió mal.

-Debo… -Peter respiró profundo -Tengo práctica.

-¿Podemos vernos mañana?

-No -Incluso el lobo se sintió mal al responder tan rápido con una negativa -No lo sé, no lo creo.

-Voy a estar aquí -Chris le apretó el brazo antes de que se fuera.

-Claro -Peter volvió al bosque intentando acomodarse un poco el cabello. No estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, ni siquiera si él se lo había buscado o fue solamente un producto del momento.

Aunque el momento era realmente un poco confuso. Simplemente estaban hablando, intentando entablar una conversación cuando Chris lo atacó y él no hizo nada por detenerlo.

-Peter -Frente a él, a menos de dos metros estaba su cuñado, con su arma de siempre a la espalda y unas tijeras podadoras en su mano izquierda.

-Antoine.

-¿Qué hiciste, Peter?

 

+

 

-¡Que no hice nada! -Peter metió su camiseta del equipo a su maleta casi con coraje.

-¡Peter Hale! -Derek entró corriendo a la habitación, se subió a la cama de Peter y empezó a observar a todos lados intentando comprender la situación -¿Te estás acostando con Chistopher Argent?

-No -Y Peter lo dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo, porque no se estaba acostando con él.

-¿Entonces? -Talia se acercó un poco más a él -¿Por qué hueles tanto a él?

Peter estrujo sus calcetas entre sus manos. Como quería simplemente borrar ese pedazo de su vida y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Nos besamos -Peter tragó duro -Pero es todo, Talia. No va a volver a suceder. Amo mi vida lo suficiente como para entender que lo único que quiere es meterse a mis pantalones y sacarme información.

-Espero que sí -Su hermana suspiró -Derek, vamos te toca baño.

El niño se acomodó mejor entre los almohadones de Peter -Derek -Talia le frunció el ceño -Te quiero aquí ahora.

-Talia, estás molesta conmigo, no con él -Peter suspiró -Y realmente me arrepiento mucho de lo que pasó.

Salió de casa con la maleta en su hombro y un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Condujo casi sin darse cuenta hasta que se estacionó junto al auto de Lucas Davis.

-¡Pet! -El chico le golpeó un par de veces el vidrio -Hay una fiesta este fin de semana.

-No -Peter jaló la maleta y salió acomodándose su suéter. Todavía podía sentir las manos de Chris acariciarle la piel despacio. -Estoy castigado.

-Peter -Su amigo lo empujó con su hombro -Verónica va a estar ahí, por favor acompáñame.

-Conmigo o sin mí, no te va a hacer caso -Peter respiró profundo. -Y yo realmente estoy castigado.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Algo que no quiero recordar -Peter empujó la puerta con sus dos manos -¿Sabes qué? Sí, vamos a esa fiesta.

 

+

 

Chris esperó durante una hora. Se entretuvo comiendo naranjas, luego puliendo una de sus armas y finalmente observando su reloj de mano. CA, Christopher Argent. El segundo hijo de tres, ahora el mayor luego de que su hermano muriera a manos de un hombre lobo o fue eso lo que le dijeron. En realidad, jamás lo creyó o por lo menos lo dudaba.

Él vio su cadáver, su rostro pacifico parecía estar durmiendo a pesar de todos sus rasgos ya estaban rígidos. No se veía herido, al contrario, parecía saludable, como si no estuviera listo para morir.

En ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta que Peter no iba a llegar, comenzó a pensar en su hermano. Él jamás le dijo que eran monstruos, él jamás cazó por el simple placer de hacerlo. Él simplemente evitaba que atacaran a alguien más. Por un momento se preguntó qué es lo que Levy Argent le hubiera dicho al contarle sobre Peter, si lo habría acusado con su madre o lo habría encubierto.

Se subió al auto con cierta decepción. Realmente esperaba que al llegar Peter ya estuviera ahí, esperando por él, probablemente no con los brazos abiertos, pero por lo menos que se le notara que quería verlo.

No llegó. No apareció por ningún lugar y tampoco habría manera de contactarlo además de ir directamente a la casa Hale y preguntar por él, lo cual sería, obviamente, una violación al tratado de mantener las distancias con la manada local.

Talia Hale tendría todo el derecho para romperle el cuello y nadie lo vengaría porque, nadie tendría un motivo.

Condujo despacio de regreso a casa. El comedor estaba lleno de personas que no conocía realmente y había cierto aroma a comida precocida.

-Chris -Kate, su hermana mayor salió a su encuentro, era apenas dos años menor que él y se parecía demasiado a Levy. -¿Dónde estabas?

-Hay naranjas en el bosque -Chris le lanzó una -Iré a entrenar.

-Entrenas todo el tiempo -Kate lo siguió de cerca -Hoy en el colegio han dicho algo.

-¿Desde cuándo vas al colegio? -Kate resopló.

-Escuché a unos chicos mientras daba una vuelta por el centro comercial -Su hermana le sonrió -¿Te gustan mis botas?

-Son horribles -Chris empujó la puerta de su habitación -¿Cómo planeas correr en tacones?

-Porque no lo planeo -Kate se dejó caer en la primera silla a su alcance -Hay una fiesta este viernes y tenemos que ir.

-No voy a ir a una fiesta de adolescentes -Chris sacó un pantalón deportivo -Ni tu tampoco, es arriesgado.

-Es arriesgado -Kate resopló -Contigo o sin ti nosotros estamos yendo, es sólo una fiesta.

 

+

 

Peter tuvo que buscar sus mejores jeans, su mejor camisa y su chaqueta favorita porque aún estaban en invierno y el frío de la noche también le afectaba un poco.

-¿Vas a salir? -Talia estaba leyendo un libro con Laura sobre su regazo, era tan joven y ya estaba siendo preparada para ser un alfa.

-Lucas me invitó a una fiesta.

-¿Y va a estar Argent?

Peter frunció el ceño, apretó los labios y resopló.

-No, es una fiesta de la escuela -Peter pasó su lengua por sus labios -Solamente gente de mi generación, va a ser algo tranquilo o eso dijeron.

-No vuelvas tarde -Talia volvió al libro como si no lo hubiera estado riñendo segundos antes.

Peter se detuvo unos cuantos segundos en la entrada de la casa, se miró el cabello en el reflejo y tomó las llaves de su auto. Amaba ese auto, era un BMW que sus padres le regalaron a Talia y ahora era suyo.

-Pet -Peter se giró a verla -Por favor, Peter.

-Claro, Talia.

Lucas ya estaba sentado en la puerta de su casa cuando Peter llegó. Su amigo llevaba una chaqueta encima de su sudadera favorita y parecía a punto de morir congelado.

-¿Te llevo? -El chico resopló antes de correr al interior del auto.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? La fiesta ya empezó. Estoy seguro que Brian ya se ligó a Veronica y yo sigo aquí en casa.

-Pudiste ir caminando -Peter bajó las ventanas solamente para ver las mejillas de su amigo enrojecerse a causa del frío.

-¿Ir caminando al bosque? -Lucas se aferró al cinturón de seguridad -Me alegra estar vivo, gracias.

-Yo vivo en el bosque -Peter aceleró el auto.

-Sí, pero tú eres extraño. Eres salvaje, guapo pero salvaje ¿Eres de los que le gusta que les jalen el cabello cuando tienen sexo?

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo, no quiero saber si te gusta que te ahoguen o que te rompan.

-¿Qué? -Peter sonó un poco más escandalizado.

-¿Me vas a negar que eres gay? Estoy bien con eso ¿Sabes? -Lucas le sonrió -¿Te parezco atractivo?

-¡No! -Peter frunció el ceño -Y tampoco soy gay.

-¿No? -Peter negó.

-¿Pero si te gusta que te tiren del cabello y te ahoguen y te amarren y te…? Ok, me callo.

Peter se mantuvo en silencio durante el resto del camino mientras su amigo coreaba las canciones de su casete favorito. Era un mix que hizo junto a Derek cuando Derek tenía tres años y lo único que hacía era dar vueltas por la casa arrastrando su almohada favorita para tirarse sobre ella y leer algún comic que robó de la colección de Laura.

La fogata ya estaba tan alta como solamente podía ser una fogata creada por adolescentes que no saben controlar el fuego. Peter se acomodó la chaqueta y se unió al resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Peter! -Sus compañeros del equipo de Basquetbol lo estaban esperando con una cerveza y un cigarro.

Podía oler a humo, pero si llegaba oliendo a cigarro Talia lo iba a hacer que durmiera en la azotea y no permiso para ninguna otra fiesta.

-¿Han visto a Verónica?

Peter se arrepintió de seguir las direcciones de sus compañeros cuando la vio. La chica estaba usando un vestido a pesar de que era de noche y junto a ella estaba Kate Argent y un poco más allá, tomando cerveza con un grupo de jóvenes que obviamente no estaban en la secundaria estaba Chris.

En cuanto hicieron contacto visual, Peter quiso salir corriendo y lo habría hecho de no ser por la mano de su ‘tres’ obligándole a quedarse dentro del círculo con ellos. Peter le dio un largo trago a su cerveza a pesar de que sabía que no iba a tener ningún efecto en él.

-¿Pet? -Su ‘cinco’ Jonathan movió la mano frente a su rostro -¿Qué viste?

-¿Quiénes son ellos? -Preguntó sin retirar la mirada de Chris -No son de nuestra secundaria.

-Los trajo Kate -Uno de los aleros, Albert apunto a la chica Argent -La invitó Verónica, se conocieron en el centro comercial. Está buena.

Peter ni siquiera se había fijado en eso, él solamente estaba viendo al cazador.

Se perdió entre los comentarios de sus compañeros, sobre las chicas y sobre si planeaban irse con alguien esa noche.

-Vamos a bailar -Uno de ellos le rodeó la cintura -Venga, Peter. Quita esa cara y divierte.

-No quiero bailar contigo -Peter miró nuevamente a Chris. El cazador estaba cerca de una sus compañeras, Liz recordaba que se llamaba, tomaban química juntos. -O mejor sí.

Sus amigos soltaron un grito unánime antes de que todos se unieran al grupo que estaba bailando. En ese momento Peter recordó que también era un adolescente, estaba cerca de los diecisiete, cuando los cumpliera solamente iba a pasar un año antes de ir a la universidad y entonces, entonces ya casi no tendría tiempo para bailar con su equipo de basquetbol frente a una fogata que parecía perder el control a minutos.

Una hora más tarde, cuando ya tenía más confianza, con la chaqueta abierta y tres cervezas en su cuerpo se acercó a la hielera. No había wiski, ni vodka, pero había mucha cerveza, así que tomó un par.

-¿No crees que es demasiado? -Peter se tensó apenas escuchar su voz -No has ido, ni un solo día.

-No he tenido tiempo -Peter tomó una más y se giró con toda la intención de volver con sus amigos.

-Peter -Chris estaba de pie a unos cuantos centímetros de él -¿Ocurre algo?

-A ver -Peter suspiró y apretó más una cerveza en su mano -Nos besamos un par de veces, eso no quiere decir que de pronto estemos saliendo o algo.

-Entonces no debería preocuparte que te vuelva a besar -Chris dio un paso hacia el frente, le retiró una cerveza de las manos y la abrió -¿O sí?

-Preferiría no tener que hacerlo -Peter dio un paso a la izquierda.

-¿Seguro? -Chris le sonrió -Porque noto cierta inseguridad en tu rostro cuando dices ‘No’.

Peter apretó los labios. Esa era su línea, esa era manera de burlarse, no la de Chris.

-Peter -El adolescente se detuvo -¿No quieres que nos vean juntos?

Peter respiró profundo -No ahora, Chris. Ya tomaste demasiado -Lo rodeó dando unos cuantos pasos hacia la izquierda para volver con sus amigos. Antes de poder decir algo las cervezas volaron de sus brazos y él se quedó bebiendo la que Chris había abierto antes.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentía algo extraño en su interior cada vez que se giraba y encontraba a Chris mirándolo. Si era un poco gay, pero solamente con él, cuando lo miraba con esos ojos tan azules y su mandíbula se movía en el asomo de una sonrisa.

Era gay, pero solamente por Chris y eso le iba a traer demasiados problemas.

-Deja de flirtear con él a distancia y ve y deja que te folle jalándote el cabello -Lucas no paraba de bailar mientras lo decía.

-No me gusta que me jalen del cabello en el sexo -Peter bebió un poco más de la cerveza.

-¿Sabes qué? -Lucas le sonrió de una manera tan macabra que casi le dio miedo -¡Chicos! Yo nunca, nunca me he besado con otro chico.

Todos soltaron un pequeño ‘uh’ cuando solamente tres de ellos le dieron un trago a su cerveza.

-Yo nunca, nunca he hecho sexo oral -Peter hizo una mueca y alejó su cerveza.

-Yo nunca, nunca -Peter se mordió el labio -He dejado que me tiren del cabello en el sexo -Dijo mirando directamente a Lucas, su amigo apretó los labios y abrió grandes los ojos cuando dos de ellos casi se acabaron la cerveza.

Poco a poco fueron moviéndose hasta terminaron casi pegados al grupo de Chris. Peter automáticamente se encerró dentro de su burbuja.

-Yo nunca, nunca he tenido sexo con un chico -Peter murmuró una mala palabra por lo bajo y bebió un poco de su cerveza porque no sabía si masturbarse junto a alguien más contaba como sexo.

Cuando se llegó el turno de Chris, Peter sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

-Yo nunca, nunca -Chris se lo pensó -He querido besar a un chico -Incluso Chris se bebió la mitad de su cerveza y mientras lo hacía lo miró a él.

-Es hora de irnos, Lucas -Peter tomó el brazo de su amigo -Prometí volver temprano.

-Ve tú -Lucas le sonrió -Me iré con Verónica.

-Entonces te veo luego.

Peter se tomó el tiempo de despedirse antes de volver a su auto. El BMW parecía estar brillando como un cuchillo cuando llegó a él.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar? -Chris estaba recargado en el asiento del copiloto, con los brazos cruzados y una navaja moviéndose entre sus dedos.

-A la mierda.

Peter ni siquiera se lo pensó demasiado cuando se sacó la chaqueta y brincó directamente Chris. Si lo hubiera pensado se habría retirado, habría subido a su hermoso BMW y habría vuelto a casa. Fue su decisión no pensarlo.

El cazador apretó sus muslos entre sus manos antes de besarlo como había estado deseando hacerlo durante toda la noche y Peter hizo lo que mejor sabía: dejarse llevar por la situación.


	3. Capítulo 3

Peter despertó con el sol en su cara, un piecito de Derek en su pecho y la cola de un peluche en su oreja. Con toda la paciencia del mundo se las apañó para acomodar a su sobrino a su lado e intentó volver a dormir. Apenas cerrar los ojos se acordó de la noche anterior.

Chris lo retuvo contra la ventana de su auto, movió su cadera de tal manera que antes de darse cuenta estaba abriendo su pantalón y estaba comenzando a masturbar a una persona que no era él y alguien más lo estaba tocando. Chris tenía la cabeza enterrada en su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en toda la piel visible mientras lo tocaba.

Lo prohibido era lo que se sentía mil veces mejor.

A la mierda Talia y su mirada de madre protectora, a la mierda Gerard Argent y sus ganas de matar hombres lobo. Él quería follar con Chris y Chris quería follar con él. Asunto arreglado.

O eso parecía con cinco cervezas encima, el humo de la fogata y el humor de jugar ‘yo nunca, nunca’. Fue reconfortante enterarse que no era el único al que le gustaba la idea de hacer cosas con chicos o que había hecho cosas vergonzosas como bailar en una cancha pública usando solamente ropa interior. Laura era malvada cuando era una niña.

-Derek, deja de moverte -El niño se revolvió un poco más, tiró de la colcha y se abrió como una estrella de mar. Peter hizo una mueca cuando le golpeó el izquierdo con su peluche.

Seguramente haberse quedado con Chris habría sido mejor, pero luego de masturbarse, de limpiarse las manos con pañuelos que Peter siempre traía en su auto, fue mucho más fácil limitarse a una extraña sesión de besos que acabó cuando Lucas le tocó la ventana y le pidió que lo llevara a casa porque estaba borracho.

-¿Te voy a ver mañana? -Chris estaba recargado en la ventana del conductor viendo como los amigos de Peter metían a Lucas en el interior con una bolsa por si vomitaba.

-No lo sé -Peter pasó sus dedos por el volante -Tal vez, si tienes suerte -La sonrisa de Chris fue perfecta. Metió la cabeza por la ventana y le dio un beso antes de dejarlo irse.

-¿Te jaló el cabello al follarte? -Preguntó Lucas, llevaba el cabello hecho un desastre y parecía enfermo, no borracho.

-Que no, Lucas -Peter resopló -No me gusta eso.

-Pero si te folló -Lucas comenzó a reír y terminó en una extraña tos -Mierda.

-No vayas a vomitar aquí dentro.

-No quiero vomitar -Lucas cerró los ojos -Me va a reventar la cabeza.

-Sólo, intenta dormir. Mañana vas a tener resaca.

-¿Tus poderes de lobo hacen que no te de resaca? -Preguntó Lucas tomándolo por sorpresa -¿O también vas a negar eso?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Venga, Pet -Lucas se giró a verlo -Hemos sido amigos desde tercero, sé que te van los chicos y obviamente eres un hombre lobo. Es decir -Lucas tragó saliva -Todo eso de escuchar cosas que no podemos oír, enterarte antes de si van a ir los maestros, como arrugas la nariz cuando alguien lleva mucho perfume y eres extraño -Peter arqueó una ceja -Lo googlee luego de ver tus ojos brillar en un partido.

-¿Y no pensaste que era la iluminación?

-Estoy borracho, no soy tonto -Peter se detuvo en la entrada de la casa de su amigo -¿Tu novio también es un hombre lobo?

-Luego hablamos de eso -Peter le apuntó a la puerta -Debo volver a casa.

Y volvió a casa. Derek se había acostado a dormir en su cama y Talia le había dejado la luz de la cocina prendida con algo de patatas asadas en el horno. El sabor de la legumbre explotó en su boca como si fuera un manjar. A veces extrañaba demasiado la comida de su madre, pero luego Talia cocinaba tan bien que se olvida de la comida de su infancia.

Se duchó antes de meterse a la cama y, aun así, había momentos en los que podía sentir el aroma de Chris en su piel. Su colonia estaba impregnada en la camisa que llevaba puesta y sus manos todavía podían sentir la piel del cazador.

-¿Pet? -Derek abrió los ojos despacito -¿Cuado vodviste? -El niño hablaba peor en las mañanas.

-No hace mucho -Peter le acomodó el cabello negro -¿Dormiste bien?

-Du cama es cómoda -Derek le sonrió -¿De nuevo viste a tu novio?

-No es mi novio -Peter le sonrió -Pero me gusta, sí, aunque no debería gustarme.

-¿Por qué? -Derek parpadeó varias veces -¿No le gusta leer en las noches?

-No lo sé -El adolescente le sonrió a su sobrino -Pero sé que no va a terminar bien.

-¿Y si mejor no termina? -Derek siempre lo sorprendía con su inocencia, con su mirada llena de brillo y sus simples respuestas para los problemas.

-Eso sería mil veces más fácil -Peter abrazó a su sobrino de tal manera que Derek estaba acostado sobre su pecho. Cuando recién nació era divertido acostarlo ahí y verlo respirar despacito, cómo su pecho se movía y sus manitas se convertían en puños -¿Quieres hacer tortitas?

-Pero les pones azúcar, mami no me quiere dar.

Peter se pasó el resto del día escapando de su hermana. Hizo todo el ejercicio que su cuerpo le permitió y luego volvió a ducharse. Se sentía algo extraño, como si le hubieran quitado una capa de piel.

-Voy a salir -Peter se estaba acomodando una nueva chaqueta -Iré con Lucas a ver como está.

-Mantente a salvo -Talia le acomodó el cabello antes de meterle un gorrito a la fuerza -Y cúbrete más, hace frío.

 

Lucas estaba muriendo en su habitación o eso fue lo que dijo su amigo cuando le habló por teléfono. Estaba estacionado al otro lado del pueblo, con una bolsa de palomitas y una coca cola.

-Verónica se fue con Albert -El chico soltó un quejido -Me va a explotar la cabeza, Hale.

-Tómate una pastilla, Davis -Murmuró Peter antes de llevarse otra palomita a la boca -Y come algo.

-Voy a morir -Peter sonrió. Por el espejo retrovisor vio el auto de Chris, imponente como siempre, igual que el dueño.

-Lucas -El chico hizo un sonido extraño -Iré a verte en un par de horas.

-¿Luego de verte con tu novio? -Peter resopló -Es guapo, Peter.

-Ya lo sé -Peter suspiró -Pero no es mi novio.

-¿Apenas están saliendo? ¿Ya lo marcaste en el calendario? -Peter sonrió solamente porque sabía que Lucas estaba sonriendo también.

-Iré a verte más tarde.

-Y me cuentas todo, como se conocieron y si tiene alguna hermana.

-Cierra la boca, Davis.

Peter apretó el botón de colgar, guardó la antena y se quedó observando el auto estacionado un poco más lejos del suyo. Le tomó más tiempo del necesario juntar el valor de salir de su auto y caminar hacia el de Chris.

-¿Te gusta la pizza? -Chris llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla de Led Zeppelin y unos guantes sin dedos.

-¿Me estás invitando a una cita? -Peter se subió del lado del copiloto.

-Algo mejor -Chris movió su mano hacia atrás y sacó una caja de pizza -Traje la cita hasta aquí.

Peter se miró los dedos antes de sonreír.

-Estuve pensando -Chris colocó la caja en medio de ambos -Si vamos a hacer esto, hay que escoger un lugar para vernos.

-¿Te refieres a este lugar vacío donde nadie más va a venir a menos que estén traficando marihuana? -Peter arqueó una ceja, tomó el primer trozo de pizza y sonrió.

-Me refiero a algo más -Chris hizo un movimiento de su mano -Cubierto.

-¿Cómo una casa?

-Tal vez -Peter mordió la pizza. Sabía a casa y tenía la cantidad justo de queso, Laura seguramente la iba a amar.

-¿Alguna idea? -Chris se encogió de hombros -Pero si quieres que nos quedemos dentro de mi auto tampoco tengo ningún problema.

-Hace frío aquí -Peter se limpió la boca con una servilleta -Me gusta tu idea. Hay una cueva que me gusta mucho, incluso he llevado mantas y eso.

-¿De verdad? -Chris lució completamente sorprendido, como si realmente lo creyera.

-No -Peter resopló -Mi familia tiene un condominio, a la orilla, podemos tomar el loft.

-¿Y tienes una cama?

El resoplido de Peter se perdió en el beso rápido que le dio el cazador. Presionó sus labios con cierta rudeza dejándole el sabor del queso y el tomate en su boca.

-Estoy comiendo, Argent.

-Fue tu culpa -Peter arqueó ambas cejas -Deberías dejar de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Coquetear conmigo todo el tiempo -Chris abrió la primera lata de soda -Me haces creer que también te gusto.

-Por supuesto -Peter también abrió su lata. -Mi coqueteo dice eso, no el hecho de que esté sentado en tu auto comiendo pizza.

-No lo sé ¿Haces esto muy seguido?

-Eres un idiota -Peter devolvió su trozo de pizza a la caja y pasó sobre ella para alcanzar al cazador y cubrirle la boca con sus manos.

Chris estaba riendo cuando le ayudó a acomodarse entre su cuerpo y el volante. Ese auto era demasiado pequeño para maniobras como aquella.

-Es la primera vez que me tratan así.

-¿Tan bien? -Peter le dio un golpe en el hombro, logrando una nueva risa del cazador.

-Eres un grosero, me apuntas con tu ballesta y luego me besas y luego me besas de nuevo y luego traes una cita, ni siquiera me la pides -Peter usó su propia chaqueta para intentar callar la risa del cazador. Parecía estar burlándose de él cuando Peter estaba siendo totalmente sincero.

-Ya, para, para -Chris le tomó ambas muñecas -Pet -El adolescente tomó su trozo de pizza y lo mordió casi con coraje -Te odio.

-Y yo a ti -Chris le tomó el rostro entre sus manos -Te odio, Peter Hale.

-Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo -El adolescente se recargó contra el volante -¿Dónde la compraste? Está rica.

-Es un secreto -Chris le besó los labios sin importarle que Peter estuviera masticando.

-Eres un asqueroso -El cazador nuevamente rio. Era tan fácil reírse con Peter, era tan joven, tan libre que no había manera de estar cautivo en un código cuando lo tenía a una distancia mínima bebiendo de su misma lata y saboreando una pizza que él escogió.

-¿Qué haces luego de clases?

-Tengo práctica.

-¿Qué juegas?

Peter apuntó a su gorrito -Basquetbol -El adolescente le sonrió -El capitán.

-¿Y puedo ir a verte entrenar? -Chris estaba pasando sus manos por la cadera del adolescente.

-No -Peter sin inclinó para darle un beso -No puedes ir a verme entrenar o comenzarán a sospechar.

-¿No crees que vayan a sospechar cuando vean estos? -Chris se bajó el cuello de su camisa lo suficiente para que se vieran las marcas que Peter le dejó el día anterior -¿No lo crees?

-Diles que te lo hizo alguien en un bar -Chris arqueó ambas cejas -Y no recuerdas quien fue -Peter estaba revisando la lista de casetes de Chris, uno por uno incluyendo las canciones que contenían -Me gusta The Cure, pero no me gusta… ¿Realmente escuchas They don’t care about us? -Peter comenzó a reír -Voy a poner este.

-No -Chris intentó quitarle el casete -Ese no es mío.

-Eres un mentiroso terrible -Peter sacó el casete del interior del estéreo y metió el nuevo, automáticamente ‘This ain’t a love song’ comenzó a sonar. -¿En que estabas pensando cuando grabaste este casete? -Peter estaba sosteniendo la cajita frente al rostro de Chris.

-¿Debería ir a ver lo que traes en tu auto? -Peter cerró la boca rápidamente -¿Qué es lo que escuchas, Hale? ¿A Britney Spears? ¿Nsync?

-¿Quieres que te cante algo de Nsync? -Peter arqueó las cejas -Puedo hacerlo.

-Preferiría no tener que escuchar eso -Peter comenzó moviendo su pie despacio, al estar sentado sobre Chris el asiento se movía casi completamente.

-Tengo que irme -El adolescente se miró el reloj en su muñeca. -No me vayas a extrañar.

-Te aseguro que voy a estar pensando cada segundo en ti -Chris pretendió cierta tristeza -¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir hasta el día de mañana?

Peter hizo una mueca -¿Quién dice que voy a verte mañana?

Chris le acarició desde los muslos hasta la cadera y luego hizo el recorrido de regreso hasta sus rodillas. -Me saludas a Lucas y dile que me debe un segundo orgasmo.

-Que te den -Chris apretó sus manos en la cintura del adolescente. -No, Argent. Debo bajarme ahora, debo irme.

-Sí, lo sé -Chris pasó una de sus manos por el rostro del adolescente -Vete.

Peter se detuvo solamente para darle un rápido beso antes de jalar su chaqueta y salir del auto. El BMW estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Apenas retirado del auto de Chris, cualquier persona que pasara por ahí sabría que estaban juntos, pero nadie pasaba por ahí.

 

+

 

Como siempre, luego de juntar el valor para una primera vez fue mucho más fácil tener una segunda, luego una tercera, una cuarta y así sucesivamente hasta que ni siquiera se lo pensaron cuando entraron juntos al cine, compartiendo el mismo vaso y la misma cubeta de palomitas.

-Esto ha sido horrible ¿Cómo pudiste comprar boletos para esta película? -Preguntó Chris con el ceño fruncido, llevaba una de sus manos en el interior de su chaqueta y la otra apretada contra de la de Peter.

-Tú fuiste el de la idea -Peter lo empujó con su hombro -Tú dijiste ‘Oh, mira eso, Pet, me gustaría ver esa película’

-¿Y porque confiaste en mí? -Chris arrugó la nariz -Soy un cazador ¿Se te olvida?

-Uno con muy malos gustos -Peter se subió al asiento del copiloto luego de decirlo.

-Si te enteras de que estamos saliendo ¿No es así? Es más -Chris encendió el auto -Yo diría que estamos una relación.

-La peor de mi vida, créeme.

El loft tenía una cama enorme, con una colcha que Peter robo de casa porque Talia estaba a punto de tirarla. Unos cuantos vasos de vidrio que Chris sacó de quien sabe dónde, una mini nevera que parecía de juguete, un viejo sofá y un televisor en blanco y negro. Y no necesitaban más, porque realmente casi no usaban el sofá, ni el televisor, solamente usaban la cama, tantas veces que en ocasiones Peter creía que esa noche iba a ser la noche en la que se rompiera. Nunca acertaba.

Esa mañana Chris le estaba acariciando la piel de la cadera mientras veían el reloj moviéndose lentamente. Fue un acuerdo mutuo el quedarse en cama todo el día hasta que volviera a anochecer y entonces tuvieran que dormir.

-Está comenzando a hacer calor -Chris tenía la cabeza recargada en la almohada y no paraba de ver a al rostro del adolescente. -Deberíamos comprar un abanico.

-Deberíamos -Peter tenía los ojos cerrados -Y luego ponemos portarretratos, unas lámparas que no sean de segunda, un lugar donde guardar la ropa y no dejarla simplemente en el sofá.

-Un estante para los libros -Chris le besó el hombro -¿Qué leías anoche?

-Repasaba para mi examen de literatura -Peter se apretó un poco más contra el cuerpo del cazador -Que si no me equivoco es hoy.

-¿Hoy?

-Rayos -Chris hizo un sonido extraño cuando Peter lo tiró de la cama en su intento de levantarse de prisa -Joder ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

-¿Pero vas a volver?

-Claro que voy a volver -Peter se puso la camiseta de Chris a propósito, se acomodó los jeans de la noche anterior y tomó sus botas con la mano.

-Yo te llevó -Chris estaba asombrosamente desnudo.

-Es tarde, Argent -Peter se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras buscaba su mochila.

-Es tarde, Hale -Chris hizo una mueca al ver la playera de Peter -¿Planeas que me vaya desnudo?

-O puedes no irte -Peter jaló varias veces su mochila antes de ponerla en su hombro -Te veo más tarde, solamente iré a hacer el examen.

-Sí, de eso estoy seguro -Chris se colocó la chaqueta con nada debajo -Yo te llevo -Le dio un beso antes de tomar las llaves del BMW de Peter y salir primero del loft. Se colocó sus tenis en el ascensor mientras veía a Peter morderse los labios. -¿Nunca has fallado ningún examen?

-¿Crees que Berkerly aceptará a alguien que haya fallado algún examen? -Peter hizo una mueca -Tampoco Princeton, mucho menos Oxford.

-¿Oxford? -Chris arqueó una ceja -¿Qué tiene de malo la escuela local?

-Soy demasiado inteligente para la escuela local -Peter se acomodó mejor la playera negra y tan sutilmente como pudo olisqueó un poco el borde.

-Y humilde también -Chris lo acorraló contra una de las paredes del ascensor -¿Me vas a llevar contigo a Londres?

-¿Te irías conmigo a Londres? -Peter arqueó una ceja -Venga, Chris, no juegues.

-¿Luzco como si estuviera jugando? -Chris se acercó tanto a él que sus narices se tocaron.

El ascensor se abrió.

-Voy tarde -Peter pasó por debajo del brazo de Chris y casi corrió hasta su auto. Peter llegó junto a él, entró al lado del conductor y le abrió la puerta por dentro -¿Qué vas a hacer mientras hago mi examen?

-Esperarte.

 

+

 

Chris volvió a casa al día siguiente, con su camiseta negra oliendo al adolescente y una nueva cadena de marcas a lo largo de su clavícula y hasta su hombro. Podía sentir los labios de Peter contra su cuello, su respiración acompasada y sus largos dedos sobre su pecho.

La primavera ya estaba entrando a Beacon Hills, el calor iba en aumento y en su entrenamiento diario tendría que usar playeras sin mangas, donde todos verían las marcas de Peter.

-¿Dónde habías estado? -Chris continuó buscando ropa en su armario -¿Christopher?

-Conduje hacia el este -Mintió sin ver a la cara de su padre. -Necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas.

-Creo saber para qué -Chris lanzó un pantalón hacia su cama y también una camiseta. -Christopher, debemos hablar.

-¿Sobre qué? -El más joven de los Argent se giró a ver a su padre. Cuando era un niño decían que lucía como él, pero Chris realmente dudaba que pudiera llegar a ser remotamente parecido a su padre.

-Ya tienes veintiún años, hijo -Su padre se sentó en su cama -Necesitas alguien que esté a tu lado, alguien que te haga sentar cabeza y no vayas a conducir durante más de un día hacia el este.

Chris se tensó todavía más. Pudo sentir como cada músculo de su espalda se marcaba, como los tendones se apretaban y su sangre fluía más despacio. Su padre sabía sobre Peter.

-¿Quién va a ser? -Chris se sacó los zapatos. Sabía que no importaba lo que tuviera que decir, si su padre ya tenía un plan este iba a ser llevado a cabo con o sin su consentimiento.

-Victoria Mays -Gerard sonrió -Es una excelente cazadora. Va a ser una excelente compañera.

-No lo dudo -Chris soltó un suspiro -¿Cuándo la voy a conocer?

-¿Por qué tan ansioso, hijo? -Su padre se tocó la barbilla -¿Intentas huir de algo?

-¿No es lo que hacemos todo el tiempo?

Se encerró en el baño antes de que su padre tuviera algo más que decir. Su reflejó se veía mucho más fuerte de lo que se sentía, porque de pronto todo el aire había escapado de sus pulmones y aunque estaba sudando por dentro solamente sentía frío.


	4. Capítulo 4

-He estado hablando con mi mamá -Derek estaba sentado junto a Peter en el patio. Le había enseñado algo de defensa personal y estaban descansando bajó un árbol comiendo naranjas -Ella estaba leyendo ese libro con Laura que dice que todos tenemos a una pareja predestinada, pero no como las leyendas -Derek hizo una mueca al morder una semilla -Sino como que el destino quiere que estés con alguien y desde pequeños todo se va moviendo de tal manera que nos quedamos juntos -Peter le arqueó ambas cejas -Entonces mamá dijo que si te casas con la persona correcta siempre quieres tener hijos y hacer una familia y así.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí -Derek miró a Peter -Así que yo le pregunté qué sucedía si tu pareja es un chico. Porque puede pasar, a los chicos le gustan los chicos como a las chicas, no es diferente -El niño arrugó la nariz y abandonó ese trozo de naranja para tomar otro, uno que seguramente le gustaría más -Si mi pareja es un chico, entonces yo también voy a querer tener una familia, y ella dijo que probablemente podíamos adoptar, pero yo dije ¿Y si no quiero adoptar? ¿Y si quiero tener un hijo mío y de mi pareja chico? Es muy injusto que el destino deje que algunas parejas tengan hijos y otras no.

-Has estado pensando mucho, Derek -Peter le ayudó a pelar una nueva naranja -¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? ¿Hay algún chico que te guste?

-¿Qué? -Derek frunció tanto su ceño que sus cejitas casi se juntaron -¿Gustarme un chico? ¿Parezco el tipo de niño que se va fijando en chicos normales? -Derek resopló -Mi pareja debe ser especial, Pet, inigualable. Aquí en Beacon no hay.

-Oh, no hay -Peter comenzó a reír -Porque tú sabes exactamente qué quieres a los ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cinco -Derek se limpió la nariz -Ya sé escribir mi nombre.

-¿En qué momento creciste tanto? -Peter se llevó un trozo de naranja a la boca.

-Mientras tú estás con tu novio -Derek suspiró -¿Te vas a ir a vivir con él así como la tía Mary? ¿Me vas a llevar contigo?

-No me iré a vivir con él, Derek -Peter cerró los ojos -De hecho, ni siquiera tengo un novio.

-Qué mal -Derek nuevamente se limpió la nariz -¿Sabes que dijo Deaton cuando le dije que quería que mi chico y yo tuviéramos un hijo?

-¿Qué dijo?

-¡QUE SI SE PUEDE! -Derek se revolvió tanto que hubo hojas volando a su alrededor -Pero es muy difícil, el cuerpo se adapta, el cerebro, todo se pone de tu lado porque el destino no es tan grosero.

-Claro que no -Peter le pasó un brazo por sus pequeños hombros -¿Vamos al cine mañana?

-¿En tu auto? -Derek ladeó el rostro -Me gusta mucho tu auto.

 

+

 

Peter tenía un pequeño mapa escondido entre su colchón y su cama. Era de Beacon Hills y tenía ciertos lugares enumerados, eran los lugares donde más usualmente se encontraban.

Su árbol favorito era el número 1, el lindero del bosque era el 2, el mirador era el 3, el edificio abandonado era el 4 y el loft el 5. De vez en cuando, Peter corría por el lindero y en algún árbol había una señal hecha con una navaja que decía uno de los otros números y la hora.

Su día cambiaba completamente luego de leer el mensaje. Parecía que se tomaba un energizante o que de pronto estaba dopado. Incluso se sentía diferente, se sentía como si pudiera enfrentarse al mundo entero y ganaría.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -El sentimiento cambió cuando entró a los vestidores y se encontró con Chris recargado en su taquilla. -¿Cómo entraste?

-Soy realmente muy guapo -Chris estiró sus dedos hasta poder tomar la mano de Peter -Perdón por no venir antes.

-No es como si te hubiera extrañado -Peter miró a la entrada antes de decidir que podía abrazar un poco al cazador -Ni siquiera me di cuenta que no estabas aquí.

-Estoy tentado a creerte -Chris le recorrió el rostro con la mirada. Peter no era exactamente guapo, ni tampoco especial, pero era guapo y especial para él.

Peter recargó su frente en el hombro de Chris. El aroma un poco más dulce de lo normal lo hizo estornudar.

-Vendré a tu partido esta noche -Chris le acarició la espalda -¿Me vas a dedicar algún pase?

-Claro que no -Peter levantó un poco la cabeza -Eso es ridículo.

-¿Entonces me vas a dedicar tu victoria?

-No -Peter carraspeó un poco -Pero después podemos ir a festejar mi victoria juntos.

-¿Me estás invitando a hacer cosas indecentes? -Christopher le levantó el mentón con su índice -¿Me vas a dejar probar algo ahorita?

-No -Peter colocó una de sus manos sobre su taquilla antes de besarlo.

Ya no se sentía como la primera vez. Era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrado, a un sabor en su boca y una sensación en su estómago que lo ponía feliz durante horas, casi estaba esperando el siguiente contacto con ansias.

-Vete -Chris arqueó ambas cejas -Ya viene mi entrenador.

-Puedo decir que estudio aquí.

-Eres muy viejo para eso -Peter volvió a tomarle el rostro entre sus manos antes de besarlo.

-Hablaremos de Oxford esta noche.

-Lo que digas, Christopher -Peter volvió a empujarlo hacia la salida -Anda, ve.

El cazador lo acorraló contra otra taquilla. Sus dos manos se movieron por su espalda hasta sus muslos, Peter solamente tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros antes de ser levantado del suelo. Estaba muy mal hacer eso cuando él era un adolescente y siempre tenía ganas de estarlo haciendo.

-Me voy.

-¡Christopher! -El cazador le pellizco la mejilla izquierda antes de salir corriendo de los vestidores con una mochila que no era suya en su hombro izquierdo y una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-Aquí estás, Hale -Su entrenador le apuntó con su pluma -Tenemos que hablar de nuestra táctica de esta noche.

-Claro, entrenador -Peter se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Lo espero en mi oficina cuando vaya al baño a bajar eso -El hombre apuntó a la erección de Peter sin ninguna vergüenza.

 

+

-¡Mira lo que te hice! -Derek estaba en la entrada de la casa cuando Peter llegó. El niño parecía haber corrido un maratón y estaba casi revotando de felicidad mientras le enseñaba su dibujo. -Eres tú ganando el partido de esta noche.

-¿Por qué soy rubio? -Peter levantó a Derek con un brazo y tomó el dibujo.

-Perdí mi crayón café -Derek arrugó la nariz -Pero Laura prometió darme uno de los suyos.

-Me gusta mucho el dibujo, Der, es muy bueno.

-No lo es -Derek comenzó a reír -Es feo, pero lo hice para ti.

-A mí me gusta -Peter lo sentó sobre el sofá.

-Porque tú eres raro -Derek se cruzó de brazos -¿Me vas a llevar a tu partido? -Peter asintió -¿Y me vas a dedicar cuando encestes?

-Como siempre -Peter le revolvió el cabello -Hola, Talia.

-Creí que hoy tampoco llegarías a comer -Su hermana estaba recargada en la isla mirando a su esposo cocinar.

-Talia -Peter parpadeó despacio -Lo siento.

-No lo sientes lo suficiente, Peter. Nos pones en riesgo a todos. -El alfa respiró profundo -Entiendo que estés en esa edad rebelde donde siempre vas contra las reglas, pero no con él.

-No es porque intente hacerme el rebelde -Peter se acercó a su hermana.

-¿Lo quieres, Peter? -El adolescente negó rápidamente con la cabeza, porque si lo decía en voz alta su hermana escucharía la mentira. -Entonces déjalo ahora, antes de que impliques tus sentimientos.

-Te juro que quiero hacerlo -Peter se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¿Prefieres que te encadene al sótano? -La respiración de Peter cambió sutilmente -Eso creí.

-Ya está la comida -Antoine le sonrió -¿Me ayudas con la mesa?

 

+

 

Chris debió haberlo sabido, cuando Gerard le habló de Victoria él debió haberse dado cuenta que no iba a tener muchas opciones y negarse no era una de ellas.

Se acomodó su camiseta sin mangas y se unió al resto de los cazadores que estaban entrenando. Era algo así como una academia de chicos entrenados para matar sin remordimientos, para ver a los ojos de alguien y sin importar nada más colocarles una bala en el centro de la frente.

-Escuché que te casas -Kate se detuvo junto a él -Felicidades ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-Victoria Mays -Chris tomó su cuchillo con el doble de fuerza que antes y lo lanzó al simulador frente a él. Fue un golpe certero a mitad del pecho.

-¿Y dónde va a ser la boda? ¿Aquí o en Francia? -Kate tomó un cuchillo, sus dedos comenzaron a moverlo. Chris intentó no mirarla -¿No lo sabías?

Fue bastante obvio que Kate sabía de la ignorancia de Chris.

-¿No esperabas que te dejaran aquí, cierto? -La chica sonrió más amplio -¿De qué sirve casarte si igual puedes seguir viendo a tu lobito?

-No sé de qué hablas -Chris se giró a ver a su hermana -Y lo que crees saber está mal.

-¿No te has estado acostando con el Hale más joven? -Kate fue directa, tan afilada como el cuchillo en su mano -¿No es por es que llegas tan tarde?

-La razón por la que llegue o no a dormir no es de tu incumbencia, Katherin -Chris tomó el cuchillo de la mano de su hermana y lo lanzó a su blanco igual que al resto.

La chica le sonrió con sorna, se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y lanzó el primer golpe. Tenía dieciséis años, pero era más letal que cualquier otro cazador, porque cualquiera de ellos se defendía, eran la presa, Kate siempre era el predador.

 

+

 

Derek vestido con una camiseta del equipo hecha a su medida era lo más adorable que Peter había visto. Le revolvió su cabello negro y le entregó la salchicha que habían ido a comprar, sería un largo juego y Derek tenía un estómago muy grande para ser un niño de cinco años.

-Ya sabes -Peter lo devolvió a Talia -Todas mis anotaciones son para ti.

-Gracias -Derek le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que Peter volviera con el resto de su equipo. Se metió a los vestidores listo para cambiarse.

-Pet -Lucas le hizo una seña apuntando a la parte trasera, luego hizo un movimiento con su mano pretendiendo que se masturbaba y al mismo tiempo jalaba su cabello.

Peter le mostró su dedo medio antes de ir a los últimos casilleros.

-Vengo a desearte suerte -Chris estaba sentado la última de las bancas con la nariz arrugada y la vista en sus botas negras.

-Pudiste dejarme una nota -Peter se cruzó de brazos -¿Qué haces aquí, Chris?

El cazador movió algo entre sus manos, el sonido hizo que Peter se crispara un poco. Durante algún tiempo se creía que los lobos odiaban la plata, durante algún tiempo habían sido atacados con plata y ellos pretendían que se estaban muriendo solamente porque eran fanáticos del drama. Luego alguien hizo una mayor búsqueda y se enteró de que en realidad solamente les hacían cosquillas.

-Te veo en el cinco -Chris se puso de pie, tomó una mano de Peter y colocó en su interior lo que él estaba moviendo segundos antes -Quiero que lo tengas tú.

Lucas se asomó unos cuantos segundos después de que Chris salió de los vestidores. El chico tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y parecía listo para escuchar todos los detalles de la historia que Peter no le iba a contar.

Peter se miró los dedos, todavía podía sentir el cosquilleo que las manos de Chris provocaban en él. Era un sentimiento que lo hacía sentir débil y fuerte a la vez.

-¿Qué te dijo? -Lucas se estaba colocando la camiseta -¿Van a follar luego del partido?

-Me dio esto -Peter abrió su mano tan despacio como pudo.

-¿Es una bala? -Lucas frunció el ceño -¿Por qué te da algo como una bala? Oh por Dios -El chico se cubrió la boca con una mano -¿Peter sales con un asesino en serie?

-¿Qué? -Peter levantó el rostro para ver a su amigo -No, Lucas, no es un asesino en serie, es un cazador -Peter tomó la cadena despacio. Era de plata y en la base tenía las iniciales de Chris.

-¿Ya lo marcaste en el calendario? ¿Cuándo se hicieron novios?

Peter estuvo a punto de decirle que no eran novios, pero tal vez si lo eran.

-No lo sé -Peter se colgó la bala del cuello -Pero mi novio es mil veces mejor que cualquier novia que vayas a tener tú.

-¿Por qué no me jala el cabello cuando follamos?

Peter resopló. El juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

Chris llamada mucho la atención, en medio de todos esos adolescentes y padres de adolescentes, Chris era el unicornio o el elefante, como quisieran verlo, su chaqueta negra, su camiseta de The Smiths, la mirada en su cara, incluso la forma en la que estaba sentado observando a la cancha como si nada más importara. Peter sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido al verlo. De un lado tenía a su hermana mayor y a su sobrino apoyándolo y del otro a _su novio_ que también era un cazador.

-Vino tu novio, Hale -Peter fingió no escuchar a su tres. -¡Hale, tu novio!

-No le digas -Lucas se colocó junto al tres -No le gusta que se enteren que le jale el cabello al follar.

Cuando Peter bajó la cabeza tenía una sonrisa. Al levantarla estaba listo para entrar a la cancha e iniciar el juego.

 

+

 

El loft estaba vacío cuando Chris llegó. La única luz del techo estaba apagada y la iluminación que llegaba del exterior a penas y funcionaba para que él, con sus ojos humanos, pudieran caminar sin tropezar con nada. Aunque realmente no había casi nada con que tropezar, solamente había una mesita con dos fotografías tomadas por la polaroid de Peter.

En una estaba Peter acostado en el auto de Chris, con los ojos cerrados. El adolescente se había quedado tan concentrado escuchando música que ni siquiera se enteró de la fotografía hasta que el flash lo sacó de su momento.

-¿Qué hiciste, Christopher? -Peter le extendió la mano pidiendo la fotografía que el cazador estaba ondeando.

-Te tomé una fotografía -Chris dejó la cámara sobre el tablero del auto -Mírate, casi pareces inocente.

-¿Qué? -Peter se acomodó en el asiento -Yo soy inocente.

Chris colocó la fecha con un plumón permanente de color azul y la siguiente vez que fueren al loft la colocó sobre la mesita.

La segunda fotografía era suya. Era él sentado en el bosque, revisando un libro que Peter llevaba para hacer tarea.

‘ _La primera vez que se comporta como un ser humano normal’_

Se decía en la parte trasera y la fecha con la curvada letra de Peter.

Chris comenzó a acomodar su ropa, empezó por sacarse la ropa puesta sobre más ropa para meterla en el interior de una maleta que había comprado días atrás en una tienda de segunda mano. No necesitaría nada ostentoso para lo que planeaba hacer.

-Traje donas, café caliente y -Peter hizo un sonidito con los labios -Hamburguesas con muchas papas.

-¿Necesitas que te ayudé?

El adolescente resopló.

-¿Por qué estás a oscuras? -Peter encendió la luz -¿Vas a algún lado?

-Aun no lo sé -Chris se acercó hasta la isla, Peter se había encargado de que alguien colocara azulejo y poco a poco parecía más habitable, a excepción del agujero que habían hecho un mes atrás cuando estaban intentando entrenar y Peter se estrelló en él. Tuvieron un muy buen sexo luego de eso. -¿Me vas a llevar a algún lado?

-¿Es tu cumpleaños? -Peter sacó dos platos y dos vasos -Te traje una cerveza.

-No tienes edad para comprar alcohol -De cualquier manera, Chris sacó la lata de la bolsa.

-Nadie le dice que no a este rostro -Peter colocó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y abrió las dos hamburguesas -A comer.

 

+

Cuando Peter despertó la mañana siguiente no había nadie con él. Ni siquiera tuvo que revisar el otro lado de la cama como para saber que hacía horas que el cazador se había ido.

Se revolvió el cabello y jaló sus gafas de la mesita. El sol le estaba molestando la vista, los sentidos en general y lo hacía sentirse mucho más miserable.

 

+

 

La siguiente vez que se vieron Chris estaba usando acónito para anular los sentidos de Peter y que no fuera muy diferente a un humano. De nuevo se fue antes de que Peter se fuera.

Pero la siguiente vez fue Peter quien se fue primero. Se colocó la ropa justo antes de terminar y salió por la puerta del loft gritándole a Chris que se asegurara de cerrar todo antes de irse.

No supo si el cazador lo hizo hasta que se acercó al lugar una semana más tarde. Revisó todo de pies a cabeza y se encontró con que faltaban las cosas del cazador y su fotografía.

Peter estuvo a punto de tomar la fotografía de Chris y romperla. Se mordió el pulgar antes de meterla al interior de su mochila y volver a clases.

-Hale -Lucas estaba sentado en el patio observando a las animadoras, fue fácil para Peter encontrar a su amigo. Todas esas hormonas emergiendo de él lo hacían un blanco fácil de rastrear. -¿Por qué esa cara?

-¿Cuál cara? -Peter dejó su mochila a sus pies y se sentó junto a su amigo.

-Esa que dice: ‘he peleado con mi novio’ -Lucas miró por última vez a las animadoras antes de verlo a él -Cuéntame que sucedió.

-No sucedió nada.

-Mira, Peter -Lucas cerró los ojos durante unos segundos -Ya lo habíamos hablado, no soy idiota.

-A veces lo dudo -Peter suspiró -No lo he visto, sacó todas sus cosas del loft y no me ha dejado ningún mensaje.

-Tal vez tuvo un accidente -Lucas apretó los labios -O está detenido o está muerto.

-Lucas.

-Lo siento -El chico suspiró -Intenta dejarle un mensaje tú, tal vez acuda.

 

No acudió, ni siquiera recogió su mensaje, Peter lo encontró exactamente en el mismo lugar y ni un rastro de Chris. En una ocasión creyó captar su esencia en el centro comercial, pero al segundo siguiente se había ido. Luego de cinco ocasiones cometiendo el mismo error se dio cuenta que el aroma de Chris venía de alguien más, de una mujer pelirroja que caminaba alrededor del pueblo con la hermana más joven del cazador.

Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para darse cuenta que Chris había terminado lo que tenían sin avisarle.

Eso le facilitaba las cosas con Talia, pero también lo hacía más difícil para él.

 

+

-Escuché un rumor -Peter estaba sentado sobre su cama leyendo uno de los libros de magia. Talia cerró la puerta en una muestra de falsa privacidad -Sobre Christopher Argent.

-¿Ah sí? -Peter coloco su separador para ver a su hermana -¿Y que es esa noticia que traes para mí?

-Peter -Talia se tocó el vientre antes de acercarse más. Hacía apenas dos meses que se habían enterado que estaba embarazada y ahora parecía un poco gordita. -El chico Argent -Su hermana tragó duro y Peter se preparó para escuchar algo que ya había inferido por su cuenta -Se va a casar.

-Ah -Peter nuevamente tomó el libro -Lo suponía.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

-¿Esperas verme llorando, destrozado por que el primer chico con el que me lio se casa? -Talia le arqueó una ceja -Soy mejor que eso.

Peter abrió nuevamente el libro y pretendió concentrarse en él.

-¿No lo querías, Peter?

-No -Peter sonó completamente sincero porque él sabía que no quería a Chris, no podía querer algo que sabía que nunca iba a tener.

 

+

 

Chris lo estuvo pensando demasiado antes de tomar una decisión. Victoria dormía en la habitación contigua a la suya, no había ningún problema con eso, él no tenía esa necesidad de salir a hurtadillas a media noche y hacerle el amor hasta desfallecer. La mujer era guapa, valiente, probablemente era la mujer más fuerte que Peter había conocido, incluyendo a su madre. Pero no era lo que él quería.

Se vistió con la mejor ropa que tenía, se peinó correctamente, se rasuró la barba e incluso se limó las uñas. Nadie le preguntó a donde iba cuando salió de casa. Victoria estaba al otro lado del patio con Kate, las dos lo miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Tal vez porque las sabían lo que iba a hacer. 

 

+

 

Peter se dio cuenta de la presencia de Chris mucho antes de que el cazador llegara a los vestidores. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para escapar, incluso pudo haber huido por una ventana, pero esa no era su manera de comportarse, nunca lo había sido, ni siquiera cuando cumplió cuatro y Talia le contó cómo es que lo había encontrado. En ese momento fue más Hale que antes, porque en ese momento comprendió lo afortunado que era de haber sido escogido para pertenecer a esa familia, aunque no compartieran un mismo lazo sanguíneo.

-¿Qué quieres? -Chris lució mucho más sorprendido que Peter; como si no esperara encontrarlo en los vestidores del colegio al que obviamente asistía.

-Hablar -Chris carraspeó un poco.

-No hay nada de qué hablar -Peter subió una de sus piernas a la banquita para acomodarse las calcetas.

-Peter -El adolescente movió la mano antes de que el cazador llegara a tocarlo. -Mi padre sabía de nosotros -Chris tragó duro -Iba a matarte, iba a matarnos.

-Pues gracias por salvarme la vida -Peter lo miró a los ojos -Ahora puedes irte.

-Tenía que escogerla a ella -Chris hizo uso de todo su entrenamiento para que la voz no le fallara -De otra manera no estarías aquí para…

-Ya lo entendí -Peter se colocó sobre sus dos pies -Ya lo dejaste claro, tu padre me iba a matar porque creía que teníamos algo. Le hubieras dicho que follar no es ningún delito.

-¿Así que solamente follábamos? -Preguntó Chris dando un paso más cerca del adolescente.

-Disculpa si creíste que era otra cosa -Peter se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró a la taquilla detrás de Chris. -No quería meterte en problemas.

-Bien -Chris se acomodó la chaqueta y Peter se agachó para poder colocarse correctamente su otra calceta. La balita de plata colgando del cuello del hombre lobo fue algo que Chris no pudo ignorar, su brillo, sus iniciales.

El cazador dio un paso hacia atrás listo para retirarse.

-Argent -Chris levantó la cabeza para verlo -La siguiente vez que te vea te voy a matar.

Peter no tembló al decirlo. De hecho, no hubo ninguna reacción de su parte hasta que dejó de escuchar el corazón del cazador.

-¿Pet? -Lucas salió de la parte trasera del vestidor, su cabello estaba húmedo y su ropa todavía estaba mal puesta. Era obvio que el chico había escuchado todo -Peter.

Peter parpadeó cuando la primera lágrima cayó por su mejilla -Yo no lo quería, Lucas -Murmuró respirando profundo.

-Lo entiendo, Peter -El otro adolescente le colocó una mano en el hombro a modo de apoyo. Realmente no era bueno con corazones rotos, pero por lo menos iba a estar ahí mientras su amigo superara su reciente ruptura amorosa. -Mírate y hay gente que dice que no tienes corazón.

Eso le arrancó una sonrisa al hombre lobo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Peter comenzó por cambiar toda la ropa que había usado para salir con Chris, lo que significaba que tendría que vaciar todo su guardarropa, empezó por sus camisas, las miró con el ceño fruncido y luego las acomodó en la misma caja dispuesto a donarlas.

-Esta me gusta -Derek andaba descalzo comendo trocitos de sandía -Tiene a Luke.

-Puedes quedártela -Peter se la entregó -Aunque dudo que te quede, pero puedes hacerla así -Peter le ayudó a sacarse la playera de patitos de Derek y le acomodó la de Luke, aunque tuvo que fajarlo y hacerle muchos dobleces en las mangas.

-Si me queda -Derek le sonrió con su boca manchada de sandía.

-Creo que lo mejor será usarla para dormir -Peter le acomodó el cabello -¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo?

-No -Derek negó la cabeza -Tengo ropa.

-Pero puedes tener más -Peter le sonrió -Anda, ve conmigo.

-No -Derek se metió otro trozo de sandía a la boca.

-Y le compraremos algo al nuevo bebé -Derek lo miró un poco receloso antes de asentir varias veces y correr a la habitación contigua gritando ‘Mamá’.

+

Peter estuvo a punto de no salir de los vestidores cuando identificó a los cazadores en las gradas. Kate y Gerard Argent, una mujer pelirroja que sabía era la prometida de Chris y un chico probablemente un par de años mayor que él. Su cuñado se había llevado a Derek y Laura de regreso a casa en cuanto los vio. Peter le habría dicho que también se llevara a Talia, pero su hermana no lo iba a dejar solo frente a un grupo de cazadores, aunque Peter realmente dudaba que se atrevieran a cazarlo en frente de todo un grupo de humanos.

-¿Estás bien? -Lucas se detuvo justo a su espalda.

-¿Ves esas personas en las gradas? -Lucas tuvo que pararse sobre la punta de sus pies para poder ver encima de su hombro -Son cazadores y saben que yo soy un hombre lobo.

-¿Hay gente que cree que no son geniales? -El rostro de Lucas era fácil de leer.

-No todos somos tan geniales -Peter le sonrió a su amigo.

-¿Tu exnovio se enteró de que eres un hombre lobo? -Lucas estaba siendo completamente inocente al hacerle esa pregunta.

-Ya lo sabía -Y Peter no podía negarle una respuesta.

Los dos salieron a la cancha en ese momento. La mascota del colegio hizo su coreografía invitando a bailar a algunos de los jugadores y finalmente el partido inició.

Peter se daba el tiempo de mirar hacia Talia cada vez que podía. Nunca antes había estado tan nervioso. Si Gerard Argent sabía que era un hombre lobo y que se había acostado con su hijo tenía razones suficientes para asesinarlo en ese preciso instante y él no podría hacer nada, porque el secreto familiar era sagrado. La sangre en su cuerpo estaba corriendo cada vez más deprisa, su respiración más agitada y podía sentir como su vista estaba comenzando a nublarse.

Le tomó un poco menos de cinco segundos darse cuenta que estaba a punto de desmayarse, el tiempo suficiente para ver a Chris en el lateral de las gradas.

 

+

 

Peter se sorprendió cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Era enorme y casi no lo sacaba de casa, pero ese día lo colocó en el asiento del copiloto y encendió la radio. No estaba de humor para revisar los casetes en busca de alguno que le gustara, así que la radio local fue su compañera mientras recorría otras tantas tiendas buscando rellenar su armario. Hasta ese momento no todo lo había convencido y Derek ya se había cansado de ir con él, siempre se quejaba del dolor de sus piecitos y de que no podía comer helado dentro de las tiendas.

Luego de eso se encontraría con su hermana en la veterinaria de su druida, porque al parecer para ellos tenía sentido esconderse bajo la fallada de un veterinario.

En la caja de su auto había, aproximadamente, tres bolsas diferentes, de distintas tiendas y con distintas clases de ropa. Las siguientes vacaciones iría a Londres, se compraría mucha ropa, comería muchas cosas e incluso se las apañaría para colarse a algunos bares.

-¿Diga? -Peter se metió otro dulce a la boca.

-Hola -Su cuerpo enteró se tensó al escuchar la voz de Chris al otro lado de la bocina -Dijiste que me matarías si me veías de nuevo, pero no dijiste nada de escucharme.

-¿Qué quieres, Argent? -Peter cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

-Saber cómo estás -Hubo un silencio casi eterno en ambas líneas. -Estoy llamando de un teléfono público -Dijo Chris -Nadie me siguió esta vez y nadie sabe que te estoy hablando.

-Bien por ti.

-¿Cómo estás? -El cazador sonó un poco más desesperado que antes -Escuché de tu accidente en el último partido y yo sé que tú no te…

-Intoxicación por acónito -Mintió Peter. -Tanto cazador a mi alrededor terminó por intoxicarme, literalmente -Peter comenzó a raspar una manchita de dulce con su uña.

-¿Y vas a estar mejor?

-¿Por qué te importa? -Peter suspiró.

-¿Peter me llevarías a Oxford contigo?

-¿Qué?

-Me mudaré a Francia luego de casarme -Los dedos de Peter se detuvieron abruptamente -Así que quiero saber si te irías conmigo a Londres.

-Tengo que colgar.

-Peter.

Peter colgó la línea. Lanzó su teléfono al asiento trasero y recargó la cabeza sobre el volante. Había creído que estaba bien, que todas sus decisiones eran correctas, que el hecho de que Chris se fuera primero le facilitaba todo, pero en realidad solamente lo estaba haciendo más difícil. No podía pensar en Chris, no podía pasar por el cine, ni siquiera podía comer pizza porque se acordaba de él. Su cuerpo entero le recordaba al cazador, a lo bien que se sentía acostarse juntos en la cama con la única intención de abrazarse hasta caer dormidos.

En ningún momento pensó en que eso duraría, porque en realidad no lo iba a hacer y lo sabía, pero el saberlo no le impidió amar a Chris, porque no lo quería, no podía querer algo que jamás llegaría a tener, pero sí que podía amarlo hasta el punto en que prefería dejarlo ir a abandonar todo e irse con él a Londres; hablando hipotéticamente, porque Chris no decepcionaría aún más a su padre y él no terminaría siendo un omega.

En realidad, el amor no funcionaba de esa manera, ni ganaba siempre.

La vida real era una villana y no el hada madrina.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, se limpió la esquina de los ojos y masticó otro dulce. Nuevamente su cabeza parecía estar dando vueltas y había un ligero dolor en su cuerpo, tal vez si estaba realmente intoxicado.

Encendió el auto con un suspiro y con el mismo se puso de camino a la veterinaria. Si estuviera de humor tal vez se conseguiría una mascota que le hiciera compañía y así dejaría de pensar tanto en su primer enamoramiento adolescente. Cada mañana tenía la intención de tirar la fotografía de Chris que estaba en su mochila, justo en medio de su carpeta de apuntes, y cada tarde la volvía a colocar donde mismo cuidando que no se doblara. Tal vez ya no iban a estar juntos nunca, pero en ese momento Chris era exactamente lo que le hacía feliz.

-Llegas tarde -Talia estaba sentada en la pequeña salita de espera leyendo una revista de gatos.

-Vine tan rápido como lo recordé.

-Peter.

El adolescente le sonrió antes de sentarse junto a ella. La noche anterior lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue llevarlo a casa, abrirle todas las ventanas y tomarle una muestra de sangre para analizarla. En ese momento se suponía que ya debía estar listo su análisis y le iban a decir que es lo que estaba fallando con su lobito interno, como decía Derek.

-¿Te seguiste sintiendo mal? -Peter hizo una mueca cuando lo hicieron subirse a una de las placas de metal.

-Un poco -Peter intentó ponerse lo más cómodo posible -A momentos me siento mareado y me duele algo, pero no sé qué.

-¿Has consumido algo? -Peter simplemente miró al veterinario y este supo cuál era la respuesta. -Bien ¿Has leído alguna vez sobre el apareamiento entre parejas de la misma especie?

-Derek me dijo algo una vez -Peter frunció el ceño cuando le acercaron una lámpara a la cara -Dijo que en ocasiones el cuerpo y el cerebro cambian, se adaptan para que esa pareja pueda tener… ¿Puedes dejar de intentar distraerme y solamente decirme que rayos me pasó?

El adolescente hizo a un lado la lámpara y se sentó en la placa de metal -¿He estado ingiriendo muérdago durante este tiempo y finalmente voy a morir o es un efecto secundario no previsto de la masacre de mi manada?

-Peter -Talia sonó más como su hermana que como su alfa.

-No te estaba distrayendo -Deaton se sacó los guantes -Creo, por tus análisis clínicos, por tus síntomas y por lo que he leído que eres parte de esas pocas personas cuyo cuerpo y cerebro se adapta para…

-Detente -Peter levantó su índice -¿Intentas decirme que estoy esperando un hijo? ¿Yo?

-Sí -Deaton le entregó tres hojas engrapadas. Obviamente Peter podía leer unos análisis clínicos, quería ser doctor, tenía que empezar desde ya a aprender ese idioma. -Tus niveles de…

-Shh -Peter continuó pasando su mirada por todas las líneas -¿Qué tan seguro estás?

-Un ochenta por ciento -El hombre se pasó un dedo por la frente -O tal vez un noventa.

-Esperaba que dijeras un treinta o un quince -El adolescente miró a su hermana -¿Estás escuchando esto? -Su alfa asintió -¿Y no vas a decir nada? Talia -Peter respiró profundo -Hace menos de un mes que hemos dejado de hablar, me ha dejado porque se va a casar con alguien más. Hemos roto, ya no hay nada. No puedo estar esperando un hijo. No funciona así. Derek dijo que es cuando dos personas que se aman y todo eso. Nosotros -Peter tomó otra bocanada de aire -Nosotros… No puede estarme pasando esto.

Volvió a acostarse en la placa de metal con una de sus manos cubriendo sus ojos. En ese momento estaba deseando haber muerto junto a su manada, que Talia lo hubiera dado en adopción o que Gerard lo hubiera asesinado en lugar de enviar a su hijo a casarse. Deseaba todo menos recibir la noticia que al destino le había parecido divertido enviarle un hijo a él, justo cuando se acababa de separar de Chris, si es que en algún momento estuvieron juntos.

-Quiero ir a casa, Talia -Murmuró intentando limpiarse los ojos. -Llévame a casa -Pidió deseando despertar en ese preciso instante, seis meses atrás, con su suéter azul colgado del armario, salir a caminar y en lugar de acercarse volver corriendo a casa. Esconderse en la habitación de su sobrino hasta que dejara de estar tentado en ir a buscar a Chris.

 

+

 

Le confirmaron la presencia del bebé apenas tres días después, le pusieron un gel extraño tan cerca de sus genitales que estuvo asustado y finalmente le mostraron el lugar que habían hecho sus órganos para que un bebé se desarrollara.

-Al parecer tienes poco más de dos meses -Peter asintió despacio -Ya no puedes…

-¿Abortarlo? -Peter comenzó a reír -Y aunque pudiera no lo haría, no soy tan despiadado como para arrebatarle la vida a un inocente.

-Comenzaré a averiguar todo ahora para que en siete meses estemos todos listos para esto -Deaton le entregó un par de servilletas para que se limpiara -Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Tienes que hacerlo -Peter se acomodó el pantalón y miró a su hermana. Talia lucía bien estando embarazada, él seguramente luciría como un crio gordo que vive de chocolates y coca cola.

-Vas a renunciar al equipo -Dijo Talia cuando se subieron al BMW, con ella conduciendo y Peter tocando la balita en su pecho por encima de su camiseta -Ya no vas a conducir este auto hasta que nazca y no vas a salir solo.

-¿Quién va a ser mi guardia? -Preguntó Peter optando por tomarse todo lo más ligero que pudiera o terminaría por explotar y hacerle daño a personas que no lo merecían.

-No lo sé -Talia suspiró -Lucas, tal vez.

 

+

Chris estaba mirando su traje negro con el ceño fruncido. Nunca había ido a probárselo, pero ahora estaba en su habitación ocupando demasiado espacio vital. Ese lugar ya no se veía como suyo, se veía como una zona de guerra.

Se dejó caer en su cama observando lo poco que quedaba de su vida anterior, porque para él había un antes y un después, un antes de Peter y un después de que su padre los descubrió.

Su cuerpo enero era una mezcla de memoria muscular, todo él le recordaba a cuando el cuerpo del adolescente se amoldaba al suyo, a cuando simplemente saltaba sobre su espalda intentando ganar alguna absurda pelea.

-¿Vas a seguir ahí, mirando a tu traje sin nada que decir? -Gerard entró a la habitación sin decir nada más.

-No tengo nada que decir -Chris cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

-Has cometido traición al acostarte con un hombre lobo ¿Y no tienes nada que decir? -Gerard resopló una risa -Creí que eres un poco más listo, hijo.

Chris prefirió no verlo.

-Será mejor que prepares todo, en cinco días vuelves a Francia.

A Chris le tomó apenas cinco minutos trazar un nuevo plan. Si de algo estaba seguro es que en pleno siglo XX los anillos de compromiso estaban sobrevalorados, los diamantes y los kilates no decían nada cuando realmente no se amaba a la otra persona. Era un símbolo que ya no se respetaba y Chris sabía eso. ¿Pero qué podían decirle de los boletos de avión?

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y colgó el traje tras ella. Su armario se abrió completamente para que pudiera escoger que llevarse y que dejar, aunque en realidad no iba a llevar mucho, tal vez solamente una maleta pequeña de mano con cosas esenciales porque seguramente Peter querría llevar todo, sus libros, sus zapatos, sus chaquetas favoritas, su suéter azul de estambre y por supuesto su chaqueta del BHHS. Peter llevaría más de una maleta y el auto de Chris apenas tenía espacio en la caja.

Si contaba la ropa que podía llevarse puesta, Chris tal vez no iría tan mal equipado o tal vez podría meter la maleta en el asiento trasero, pero meterla al auto sin que se enteraran iba a ser lo difícil.

Optó por doblar todo tan pequeño como se pudiera, las camisas, las playeras, un par de sudaderas y su chaqueta favorita. Él no tenía tanta ropa como Peter, pero también le tenía cierto amor.

El siguiente paso fue comprar una nueva tarjeta de teléfono, marcar al aeropuerto y luego ir a la estación de trenes. Podía comprar dos boletos de tren a nombre de Christopher Argent y usar una identificación falsa para los de avión, así seguirían el rastro incorrecto y a ellos les daría más tiempo de escapar, en caso de que Peter quisiera escapar con él o que no hiciera la valoración y se diera cuenta que nunca lograría tener ni la mitad de los lujos que tenía ahora. Es decir ¿Qué adolescente tenía un móvil, un auto y un reloj de plata? Solamente Peter Hale.

Tendría que trabajar demasiado para darle la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero si lo quería por lo menos la mitad de lo que Chris lo quería a él iba a soportar los primeros meses. Por supuesto que Peter lo quería, solamente habría que ver la manera en la que desviaba la mirada hacia arriba justo antes de decir ‘No’.

- _Su llamada es a larga distancia, el costo adicional será de .25 centavos por minuto_ -La voz mecánica del teléfono hizo que Chris volviera a ese preciso momento en el que planeaba escapar con Peter a otro continente. Joder, probablemente acabarían en Japón comunicándose con señas hasta que Peter aprendiera a hablar el idioma porque lo iba a hacer, por supuesto que lo iba a hacer, él mismo había dicho que su cerebro era demasiado para un lugar como Beacon Hills, tal vez decidiera ir con él cuando se diera cuenta que Chris le estaba mostrando un nuevo horizonte.

 -¿Quién habla? -La voz de su amigo era pastosa, casi como si hubiera estado durmiendo.

-¿Thomas? -Chris se paró correctamente y comenzó a mirar a los lados cuidando que no hubiera nadie cerca -Soy Chris, ¿Me recuerdas? Estudiamos juntos en Francia….

-Lo sé, Chris, lo sé -El chico soltó un bostezo -¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Me imagino -Chris tragó saliva -Quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Ah sí?

-Mira, conocí a alguien y vamos a huir a Londres, pero no tengo a donde llegar, solamente quiero que sea un par de días, te juro que serán sólo un par de días.

-¿No es más fácil casarse?

-Ya -Chris se miró las uñas -El punto es que es un chico.

-Oh -Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea -Mi casa es tu casa -Chris sonrió -Espero que sea un chico muy guapo.

-Muchas gracias.

Chris compró después los boletos y condujo hasta el instituto. No había muchos carros, de hecho, la cantidad de autos era casi nula, así que identificar el BMW plateado de Peter no hubiera sido difícil, si solamente el auto hubiera estado parqueado en su lugar habitual.

De cualquier manera, se parqueó lo más cerca que pudo, buscó una hoja en cualquier parte del auto, una pluma y comenzó a redactar.

 _ ~~Querido~~_ _Peter_ Chris sonrió antes de tachar la primera palabra.

_Peter: Lugar 1 a las 0016._

Observó la hoja con el ceño fruncido.

_Nos vamos a Iowa, el tren sale a las 0310. Lleva tu suéter azul y compórtate como una persona normal._

Dobló la hoja por la mitad y esperó pacientemente hasta que los estudiantes salieran. Peter no estaba entre ellos. El siguiente paso fue buscar un lugar donde Peter pudiera ver el mensaje. Mientras pasaba por el centro comercial se acordó que no había metido su loción a la maleta, a Peter le gustaba cuando la usaba, solamente un poco o lo haría estornudar, pero con la cantidad correcta Peter simplemente no podía despegar su nariz de su hombro y no dejaba de verlo con sus ojos extrañamente azules.

El BMW estaba estacionado cerca de la veterinaria. Parecía llevar algo de tiempo ahí. Chris tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces antes de caminar hacia él, pretendiendo que no tenía ningún otro interés además de pasar cerca, tal vez comprar algún juguete para un perro que no tenía y que nunca iba a tener. Abrió la puerta con una varilla y colocó la notita justo en medio de los casetes. Peter siempre revisaba los casetes antes de iniciar un viaje, los miraba y decidía que lo acompañaría durante todo el día. No había manera de que Peter no viera su nota.

 

+

 

No estaba lloviendo, tampoco era un día soleado. Había algunas nubes, cierto aire helado, pero no el suficiente como para ponerse algo más grueso que una chaqueta ligera. Chris se había levantado temprano, entrenó como de costumbre, recibió algunos golpes, dio algunos y al final ya eran las dos de la tarde y tenía que limpiarse una herida en las costillas. Nadie acudió a ayudarlo, de hecho, nadie se acercó más de lo usual. Para los demás era otro día normal, era un día común y corriente, pero él se estaba muriendo de los nervios. Cada paso que daba se sentía tan lento como si el mundo entero se estuviera deteniendo, pero era un día normal.

A las 15:30 salió de casa, porque le había dicho a Peter que tenía que estar ahí a las 16:00 y Peter era puntual, tan puntual que tal vez él ya estaba en su lugar número 1 esperando y Chris iba tarde. Con lo mucho que odiaba llegar tarde cuando se trataba de Peter, era como si estuviera perdiendo tiempo valioso que podía estar pasando con el adolescente.

Peter no llegó a las 4 de la tarde, ni a las cuatro treinta, ni tampoco a las seis. Pero Chris no se movió. Él se quedó de pie observando a los lados esperando cualquier señal que le dijera que el adolescente estaba cerca. Tal vez se había asustado un poco, pero lo haría, porque él había visto ese brillo en los ojos azules de Peter, esa chispa que le decía que Peter no lo quería y tampoco lo deseaba; pero sentía algo mucho más fuerte que, quizás, jamás se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta.

A las ocho de la noche dejó de esperar. Se miró las uñas y soltó un suspiro tan largo que sus pulmones dolieron. Siempre y cuando el avión no se fuera, Peter aún tenía tiempo de llegar, tal vez podían cambiar la hora de su boleto, tal vez él tenía alguna otra idea para escapar a otro continente. Tal vez Peter simplemente se había quedado dormido.

Pero haciendo una evaluación de los ‘tal vez’ Chris se dio cuenta que tal vez Peter no tenía intención alguna de buscarlo, porque ‘tal vez’ Chris se había equivocado y ‘tal vez’ Peter jamás había sentido nada por él, ‘tal vez’ no de la manera en la que Chris lo había hecho.

_Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez, tal vez…_

Tal vez su destino era vivir en Francia.

 

-Christopher -Chris ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando otros dos hombres lo atraparon por la espalda. Los había visto mucho antes de entrar, eran unos gorilas y eran unos idiotas -Finalmente te dignas a llegar.

Su padre estaba sentado en el sofá más pequeño bebiendo alguna clase de licor, Kate estaba pie frente a la chimenea y Victoria no se veía por ningún lado. Seguramente Levy habría estado en el sofá más grande moviendo nerviosamente su pie izquierdo.

-No sabía que me estaban esperando -Chris respiró profundo –¿Hay algo que estamos esperando?

-Eso dímelo tú -Los dedos de Chris se crisparon cuando los dos hombres lo hicieron caminar a fuerzas.

Su padre fue el primero en golpear, con la palma abierta y tan fuerte como sus músculos podían.

-¿Puedo inferir que no llegó? -Gerard tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Qué el chico Hale te abandonó luego de tomar de ti lo que quería?

Chris no desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué le diste, Christopher? ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió?

-Nada -Otro golpe más, uno que le reventó el labio inferior -Jamás pidió nada.

-¿Y por eso creíste que era amor? -Los dos matones se unieron a la risa de Kate -Mereces ser castigado por involucrarte con un monstruo -Gerard le dio un trago a su copa -Diez azotes por intentar escapar -Chris tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltarse, golpear a su padre y luego escapar por su cuenta a cualquier otro lugar del mundo.

Si lo hacía irían a por Peter. En cierta manera no le estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo que lo hacía para salvarle la vida.

-Y otros diez por acostarse con el enemigo -Kate volvió a reír -Y estoy siendo indulgente -Gerard dio un nuevo paso al frente -No deberías ser un Argent, eres una vergüenza para todos nosotros. Debería matarte y dejarte para que los cuervos se alimenten de tu carne.

 

+

 

Cuando Peter terminó de ducharse Derek ya estaba sentado en su habitación listo para ir al kínder. Su cabello estaba peinado, sus zapatos estaban lustrados y lo único que no encajaba era su ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás bien? -El niño negó. -¿Qué te ocurre?

-Mi diente está siendo grosero -Derek movió sus pies -Mira -Abrió su boca e intentó mover su diente superior frontal izquierdo -Se está cayendo, pero no se quiere caer y ya siento el otro saliendo. Mamá dice que me va a hacer daño y ya me duele.

-¿Te lo van a sacar? -Derek asintió -¿Cuándo?

-Pasado mañana -Peter se colocó el primer pantalón que pudo. Frente a su espejo seguía siendo igual de delgado, solamente músculo magro y una piel perfecta. Incluso él sabía que era guapo. -¿Vas a ir conmigo?

-Si tú quieres sí.

-Si quiero -Derek volvió a meterse el dedo a la boca buscando mover su diente -No se lo daré a la hadita de los dientes.

El niño brincó de la cama y abandonó la habitación sin añadir ni una sola palabra más. En los momentos en los que Peter se quedaba solo era cuando más recordaba a Chris, cuando lo extrañaba y se ponía a pensar como hubiera sido su vida si él fuera un chico común y corriente. Tal vez Gerard igual lo odiaría por tener un pene y no una vagina, pero sin duda habría sido más fácil.

Derek continuó tocándose el diente todo el camino al kínder a pesar de que Talia le decía que no lo hiciera, el niño hacia caso durante el primer minuto y luego volvía a presionar su diente. Cuando llegaron a la secundaria Peter también se estaba tocando el diente con su dedo intentando imaginar cual era exactamente el problema de Derek.

-Necesito chocar el BMW -Peter se estaba pasando una mano por el cabello -Explotarlo y que no quede duda de que morí ahí.

-¿De qué hablas? -Talia se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuando Gerard se entere y lo va hacer -Peter tragó duro -Me va a matar y a mi bebé conmigo -El adolescente se pasó la lengua por los labios -Y no voy a dejar que lo haga.

-Podemos pretender que tuve gemelos -Talia se apuntó al vientre. Era increíble que cuando finalmente hacían algo juntos terminaba siendo tejer zapatitos y aprender qué clase de leche era mejor para un recién nacido.

-¿Y no vas a sacar a tu hija durante dos meses enteros? -Peter frunció el ceño -Además la probabilidad de que el mío tenga los ojos azules es casi del cien por ciento, si llegara a tenerlos de otro color sería realmente un milagro -Peter carraspeo -Tampoco es como si lo estuviera haciendo ya, solamente te aviso que estoy considerando todas las opciones para evitar que cualquier cazador se entere de esto.

-¿Ni siquiera le vas a decir a Chris?

La mirada de la mujer era tan maternal que Peter se sintió mal por ella.

-Nadie, Talia. Nadie puede enterarse de esto.

Lucas ya lo estaba esperando en los escalones cuando Peter se dignó a bajar del auto. Caminó hasta su amigo y lo saludó con una sonrisa.

+

-¿Qué ocurre con tu diente? -Peter se sentó en la silla del dentista y observó a Derek. Eso de andar de copiloto no le gustaba mucho, pero valía la pena si podía pasar mucho más tiempo con su sobrino y su hermana embarazada.

-Mi diente no se quiere ir -Derek tenía el ceño fruncido -Y el diente nuevo ya está saliendo y me duele.

-¿Necesitas que lo quitemos? -Derek asintió -Te va a doler un poco.

-¿Pero va a dejar que el otro salga bien? -Derek colocó su índice sobre su labio inferior -Porque quiero que salga bien, bonito.

-¿Quieres dientes bonitos? -El dentista parecía estárselo pasando muy bien con Derek.

-Sí -Derek sonó mucho más seguro de lo que cualquier niño de cinco años podía estarlo sobre sus dientes. -Por eso mami casi no me da dulces, para que no les pase nada, como ponerse feos.

-Bien -El dentista comenzó a revisarle los dientes -Parece que usas hilo dental, no veo caries.

-Todos los días -Derek paladeó cuando pudo volver a cerrar la boca -¿Puedo tener un poco de agua antes de que lo saque? -Talia tomó la botellita de su bolsa y se la dio a su hijo. Derek era completamente feliz bebiendo agua de su botella con forma del puño de Hulk. -¿Me va a doler? -El niño tomó un poco de agua.

-Te colocaré algo de anestesia, después deberías ir a comer helado para que cuando vuelvas a sentir no te parezca tan raro -El niño devolvió su botella de agua y tomó la posición acordada -Abre grande la boca, Derek.

Peter se impulsó con la punta de sus pies para dar una vuelta entera en la silla del dentista, el hombre lo miró extraño. Había carteles de dientes, dentaduras falsas, un prototipo de frenos, unas muelas demasiado grandes.

Cinco minutos después Derek estaba haciendo caras raras y se estaba tocando la encía por encima del labio.

-Gracias -Derek arrugó la nariz al escucharse hablar.

-Ahora puedes ponerle tu diente a la hadita de los dientes -El doctor se lo entregó en un pequeño recipiente.

-Mira, mami -Derek le entregó su diente a Talia antes de que Peter lo volviera a colocar al suelo. -Gracias, doctor.

 

 

+

 

Una semana más tarde uno de los encabezados del periódico era la boda de Christopher y Victoria Argent.

Peter vomitó hasta que solamente fue bilis lo que salía de su boca.

-Ya sé que es lo que voy a hacer -Talia le estaba acariciando el cabello, sus labios estaban presionados en su frente y no paraba de murmurarle que todo iba a estar bien, probablemente no ese día, ni tampoco al día siguiente, pero en algún momento todo se alinearía de tal manera que estaría bien.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Se lo voy a dar a alguien más -Peter tenía la cabeza recargada en el pecho de su hermana -Alguien con quien no vaya a correr peligro.

-Mientras no esté contigo siempre va a correr peligro -Talia lo apretó un poco más -Si no lo va a tener a él, por lo menos que te tenga a ti.

-Lo van a matar, Talia -Peter estaba mirando al frente -Y he revisado cada una de mis opciones, la menos peor es esa, dárselo a alguien aquí, en Beacon Hills, cuidarlo de lejos y jamás moverme. Si lo hago sabrán que algo está mal e irán por mí y si desaparezco vendrán por ustedes -Peter se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo -Le voy a buscar una familia.

-Peter.

-Y ya sé a quién se lo voy a dar.

 

 


	6. Capítulo 6

El día en que los Argent abandonaron el pueblo Peter pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Cada mañana se levantaba, se colocaba su uniforme y conducía su auto hasta la escuela de enfermería de Beacon Hills.

Originalmente su idea era estudiar medicina, en Oxford, en Berkeley, en Harvard, en cualquier universidad donde su cerebro pudiera ser bien aprovechado. Por el contrario, su cerebro estaba atascado en Beacon Hills, estudiando enfermería bajo el prejuicio de ser un chico en una carrera de mujeres y de ser un Hale en una escuela pública.

Nada le había importado menos, porque la única razón por la cual se había quedado en Beacon Hills era porque una personita de ojos enormes color café estaba viviendo en ese pueblo, una personita a la que le enviaba regalos cada semana, le compraba leche, pañales y de vez en cuando se colaba por su ventana durante la noche para cargarlo unos cuantos minutos y decirle que era el bebé más perfecto de la tierra, aunque tuviera un extraño nombre ruso o polaco o de vikingo. Esas personas tenían un buen sentido del humor para los nombres, pero a él no le interesó porque para él no necesitaba un nombre, era su hijo y la única razón por la que estaba decidido a detener su vida en un pueblo como ese.

Si de algo estaba seguro era que Beacon Hills jamás había visto a un bebé como ese.

 

+

**_Dieciséis años después._ **

 

_-Sabía que estabas vivo -Peter había notado a la cazadora minutos antes de que se atreviera a hablar. Estaban sentados en diferentes mesas, dándose la espalda y bebiendo exactamente lo mismo -Gerard le dijo a Chris que moriste hace ocho años, ahogado en tu propia sangre._

_-Estoy seguro de que moriré con más estilo -Peter se llevó el vaso de whisky a los labios._

_-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, Hale. -Peter suspiró -¿Tuviste un monstruo con mi hermano?_

_-No entiendo ¿Puede ser menos vulgar? -Kate resopló._

_-Lo diré de nuevo -Kate se giró a verlo -¿Tú y mi hermano crearon un engendro?_

_La risa de Peter fue casi genuina, lo habría sido si los nervios no lo hubieran traicionado en ese instante._

_-Tú hermano y yo tuvimos sexo -Peter sonrió -Pero un ‘engendro’, a menos que él sea hermafrodita, creo que te has equivocado de teoría._

_-No juegues conmigo, Hale._

_-Te equivocas -Peter sacó su cartera y pagó su trago -Tú no juegues conmigo, Argent. Ya los corrí una vez de Beacon Hills, puedo hacerlo una segunda._

_-¿Nos corriste?_

_-¿No fue eso lo que hizo tu hermano y después tu padre? ¿Salir huyendo para intentar afrontar su humillación? -Peter se acomodó el cuello de su chaqueta -Recuerda esto, Katie, ya tuve a un Argent en mis manos una vez, puedo hacerlo una segunda._

_Probablemente intentar provocarla de esa manera no fue lo más inteligente. Pero no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que la vio rondando a Derek._

_-¿No salías con Paige?_

_-Es guapa._

_-Derek, tiene diez años más que tú -Peter le apuntó al cinturón de seguridad -Y es una Argent._

_-Lo sé -Derek se pasó una mano por el cabello -Me preguntó sobre ti y sobre Chris Argent._

_-¿Y qué le dijiste?_

_-Que era demasiado joven como para recordarlo, que seguramente ella tenía mejores referencias que yo -La sonrisa de Peter fue completamente de orgullo en ese momento._

_Y se convirtió en lágrimas una semana después cuando vio su hogar reducido a cenizas._

 

+

 

Chris reconoció a Peter en cuanto lo vio, en las gradas contiguas a las suyas, sentado junto a un hombre de poco más de veintidós años, ambos estaban mirando al campo, como si estuvieran cuidando del nuevo hombre lobo. Obviamente uno de ellos era el alfa, tal vez Peter o tal vez el chico junto a él, tal vez Laura había sobrevivido a la masacre y era ella.

El cazador tenía una carta que nunca envió guardada en el fondo de su maleta de viaje. Era una carta que pensaba enviar días antes de que les llegara la noticia del incendio de la manada Hale, un recorte de periódico y el aroma a pólvora escapando por los bordes. Era una carta donde le decía a Peter que, aunque su padre le hubiera dicho que estaba muerto, él no lo creía, porque Lucas le había dicho en una carta, meses atrás, que estaba vivo, que se había quedado en Beacon Hills y parecía mucho más feliz ahora. Ya no conducía un BMW, ahora tenía un auto más acorde a un universitario.

 _¿Por qué has desaprovechado tu cerebro en Beacon Hills?_ Tenía escrito con su letra poco legible porque a él jamás le importó su escritura, él no planeaba ir a Oxford. _¿Qué te ha hecho quedarte?_

Victoria lo encontró llorando en el interior de su auto, con más botellas de alcohol de las que recordaba haber comprado y su arma cargada en el otro asiento.

 _-¿Qué es lo que tiene él que lo hace tan especial?_ -Preguntó su esposa con tanta rabia que casi explotaba _-¿Qué es?_

- _No lo sé_ -Había respondido Chris, porque fácilmente podía decir que eran sus ojos azules o su manera de cerrar los ojos para escuchar la música, tal vez simplemente era su amor por los libros. - _No lo sé_ -Repitió y luego volvieron a casa. La pequeña Allison estaba sentada al borde del sofá mirando las caricaturas. Cuando se casaron Victoria ya estaba embarazada, jamás preguntó por el padre ni tampoco le interesó, Allison era hermosa.

Peter se movió un poco a la izquierda, murmuró algo cerca del oído del otro chico y ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Ese es Scott -Allison apuntó a un chico en específico -Él me prestó una pluma en mi primer día.

-Parece un buen jugador -Comentó Chris intentando casi no mirar a Peter, a la forma en la que sus hombros se movían cuando compartían comentarios o la banderita con el número 24 en su mano izquierda.

Casi parecía que había alguien importante para él jugando en ese momento. Había cierto alivio en verlo sentado, tan normal, como si nunca hubiera estado catatónico o nunca hubiera perdido su familia. Tuvo un poco de miedo al darse cuenta que tendrían que verse a la cara y si este Peter era solamente la mitad del Peter que él había conocido, le arrancaría la garganta tal como lo había hecho con Kate unos meses atrás. Pero Chris necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber porque de pronto su hermana había tomado una decisión tan drástica como matar a todos los Hale.

-¿Quién es el 24? -Preguntó Chris sin desviar la mirada de Peter. Durante unos segundos parecía que el hombro lobo iba a volver a verlo, pero luego se inclinó para tomar más soda.

-Stiles -Allison le sonrió -Es el hijo del Sheriff, el mejor amigo de Scott. Un poco extraño, pero es un buen chico.

-¿Hijo del Sheriff? -Allison asintió -En realidad no sé mucho de él, solamente que perdió a su madre, nadie sabe su nombre real y llama mucho la atención.

-Oh.

-Dicen que tiene un novio mayor -Allison le sonrió con cierta complicidad -Pero son sólo rumores, dicen que lo han visto subirse a un Camaro y no volver a casa hasta la madrugada.

-Que aburrida debe ser la vida de esa persona que acosa al niño Stilinski -Allison rio en voz baja antes de colocarse de pie y gritar el nombre de Scott, a su lado su amiga gritó ‘Jackson’.

El juego terminó en un obvio empate. Los jugadores corrieron a los vestidores.

Chris no se levantó de las gradas hasta que vio a Peter moverse también. Tenía la barba ligeramente crecida, el ceño un poco marcado, seguía manteniéndose en forma y parecía estar mucho más atractivo que cuando tenía 16 años.

Durante unos segundos consideró la idea de acercarse a saludar.

No lo hizo.

 

+

 

La siguiente vez que se vieron terminaron por quedarse a solas mientras el resto de la gente a su alrededor se iba a acatar un plan que acababan de estructurar, aunque técnicamente el plan había sido de Stiles, el adolescente era obviamente novio de Derek Hale y no parecía tener planes de disimularlo frente a nadie, solamente hacía falta ver como se tocaban sus dedos mientras marcaban los puntos exactos en un plano a escala del pueblo.

-Solamente pregunta -Peter estaba sosteniendo una copa de vino. El punto de reunión era el lugar número 5, el que había sido su loft ahora era el loft de Derek y Peter, completamente renovado y con unas persianas enormes que Stiles se encargaba de abrir o cerrar según su ánimo.

-¿Por qué la mataste?

-¿No debería ser porqué mató ella a mi familia? -Peter frunció el ceño -Fue ella la que invadió mi casa e incineró a mi familia -El más joven pegó sus labios a la copa -Pero eso tú lo debes saber mejor que yo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Peter ocupó su sofá favorito.

-¿No fuiste tú quien le planteó esa descabellada idea a tu hermanita Katie? -Peter sonrió para sí mismo -¿Debería decirte que intentó seducir a mi sobrino Derek o eso ya lo sabías? -Peter vio claramente como los músculos de la espalda de Chris se tensaron -¿O preferirías que te contara su teoría?

-¿Cuál teoría? -Chris se acercó un poco más a él.

-La razón por la cual tu hermana, apoyada por tu padre, decidió que quemar a toda mi familia era la única opción -Peter bebió un poco más de vino -¿No te lo contaron?

-Peter -El aludido sonrió más amplio -Yo no sabía que…

El lobo lanzó la copa al suelo y al segundo siguiente sus garras estaban puestas en el cuello de Chris Argent. El cazador ni siquiera se lo vio venir, la distracción del vidrio quebrándose fue suficiente para distraerlo y quedar a merced del predador. Los entrenaban para soportar el dolor, pero no para no sentirlo.

-Deja de mentir, Argent -La voz de Peter había bajado, su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Chris que podía oler el vino y la colonia de Peter, no la había cambiado. -Deja de pretender que eres una víctima.

Chris ni siquiera intentó responder al ataque, solamente se quedó ahí, mirando a los ojos azules de Peter y esperando que se quedaran de esa manera mientras lo asesinaba, porque el lobo se lo había dicho, le había avisado que lo mataría la siguiente vez que se vieran y obviamente tenía más de una razón para hacerlo. Chris respiró profundo, el aroma de Peter se coló dentro de sus fosas nasales y se quedó impregnado. Tal vez no sería tan terrible morir.

-¿Qué es lo piensa, Argent? -Peter estaba sonriendo cuando Chris abrió los ojos.

-Pienso que -Chris respiró profundo -Que yo no sabía lo que planeaban y que de haberlo sabido habría intentado advertirte.

Peter miró sus garras, habían presionado un poco la piel y ahora el hilo de sangre corría despacio por el cuello del cazador. Solamente un poco más de presión, un movimiento de su muñeca, un movimiento mal hecho y Chris estaría muerto; pero Peter no lo quería muerto y la parte de él que pensaba diferente no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortarle el cuello y verlo desangrarse frente a él.

-Tu hermana preguntó si era verdad que tú y yo tuvimos un hijo -Peter se alejó un poco -No sé qué clases de drogas se metía para sobrevivir en su horrible castillo de cazadores, pero esa era su idea.

<<Una idea, que seguramente tu patético padre implantó en su diminuto cerebro hasta que terminó por creerlo -Peter soltó el cuello de Chris y caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás -¿Qué métodos utiliza? ¿Hipnosis? ¿Electroshock? ¿Trepanación? ¿Condicionamiento operante? Los colocan como una rata para que palanqueen cada vez que les llega su tazón de comida ¿Es comida?

Peter parecía estarse divirtiendo, tratando a los cazadores como si ellos fueran los animales, cuando la creencia en realidad iba a la inversa. Peter jamás había tenido ideas impuestas por su hermana, además de considerar a los cazadores peligrosos, pero eso él mismo lo había comprobado en más de una ocasión.

-¿Y lo hicimos? -Chris se recargó en la pared.

-¿Qué? -Peter se alejó para servirse una nueva copa de vino.

-¿Tuvimos un hijo? -La risa de Peter habría sonado genuina si Chris no tuviera el verdadero sonido todavía cosido a su tímpano. Era un eco de lo que había sido años atrás, cuando se había sentado sobre sus piernas en el interior del auto mientras se burlaba de su música. -¿Lo hicimos, Peter?

-Por supuesto que no -Peter miró las botellas antes de optar por el whisky -Incluso si fuera posible ¿Realmente crees que habría tenido un hijo tuyo? ¿Un pequeño cobarde cazador?

-No un pequeño cobarde cazador -Chris se llevó la mano al cuello, le dolía para moverlo y sentía como la sangre se colaba debajo de su camisa, ni siquiera era un corte profundo -Pero si un pequeño hombre lobo inteligente -Chris miró a Peter -No un hijo mío, sino un hijo tuyo. Así que respóndeme, Hale ¿Tuvimos un hijo?

-¿Si te digo que si vas a irte? -Peter optó por beber directamente de la botella. Chris no respondió -No, Argent.

-¿Entonces porque no fuiste? -Chris tomó impulso de la pared. La cabeza le dolía un poco. -Si no había nada que ocultar porque no fuiste.

-¿A dónde? -Peter le dio otro trago a la botella.

-¿Realmente vas a fingir ahora que no sabes de que hablo? -Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía todo listo -Chris continuó mirando a Peter -Donde íbamos a llegar, había comprado boletos de tren para despistarlos y conseguí identificaciones falsas para hacerles difícil rastrearnos -Peter arqueó una ceja -Tendríamos unos dos días de ventaja.

-¿De qué hablas? -El lobo colocó la botella sobre la isla.

-De irnos juntos a Londres -La voz no le salió tan firme como pretendía.

Peter miró el líquido como si le estuviera diciendo alguna clase de grosería. Su móvil sonó en ese momento.

-No me enteré.

Al segundo siguiente Chris estaba completamente solo dentro del que, en algún momento, fue su lugar número cinco.

 

+

 

Peter se estacionó afuera de la casa Stilinski, todavía llevaba la ropa de la cacería puesta y mucha sangre en sus manos. Jodido Derek que no sabía diferenciar entre izquierda y derecha, pero todo había salido bien gracias a Jackson y el control que había desarrollado bajo el ojo crítico de Derek, el nuevo alfa de Beacon Hills.

-¿Estás bien? -Stiles estaba sentado en el suelo, revisando una herida en la pierna de Isaac Lahey, el chico al que Derek había escogido para que fuera su nuevo beta. -¡Papá! -Hubo un sonido en la segunda planta y luego Noah Stilinski apareció todavía con una toalla sobre sus hombros. -Cura a Pet.

-Estoy bien -Peter le revolvió el cabello cuando pasó detrás de él.

Stiles tenía los ojos grandes de un perfecto café, tenía el mismo lunar de Peter en si quijada y la misma manera de planear estrategias que solamente pudo haber heredado de Christopher.

-No te ves bien -Stiles colocó la venda en la pierna del otro adolescente y se puso de pie -¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?

El chico tenía una manera extraña de referirse a él, como si fuera una parte esencial de su vida.

-¿Desde cuándo cocinas?

-Desde que se te ocurrió dormirte por casi año -Stiles abrió la nevera.

-Podemos pedir pizza -Derek estaba sentado en la cocina comiendo las sobras del día anterior -O sushi ¿Isaac quieres sushi?

-Quiero dormir -Respondió el chico. Jackson entró por la puerta trasera, ya estaba vestido correctamente y ni siquiera se veía como alguien que podía convertirse en un monstruo verde y escamoso.

Peter se sentó frente a Derek y lo observó. Su sobrino había conocido a Stiles mientras Peter estaba hospitalizado, al parecer fue una sorpresa para ambos enterarse que tenían a Peter como un factor en común. Cuando Peter despertó se enteró que su sobrino y su hijo estaban saliendo.

Ahora se había llegado el momento de decirle a alguien quien era realmente Stiles y esa persona debía ser Derek, nadie más. 

 

 

 

 

+

-Derek tenemos que hablar -Derek miró a su tío, tenía un libro en sus manos y un cuaderno con anotaciones en otra, estar en la universidad local lo tenía lo suficientemente distraído como para apenas darse cuenta que las emociones de Peter se estaban desbordando.

-Un segundo -Derek frunció el ceño durante treinta segundos, apretó los labios y finalmente cerró el libro -Ahora sí -Su sobrino casi parecía el mismo chico de antes del incendio -¿Qué ocurre?

-Es sobre Stiles -Derek arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?

Peter se sentó frente a su sobrino. No había manera suave de dar la noticia o la nueva información.

-Recuerdas cuando tenías dieciséis y Kate Argente se acercó a ti para preguntarte si…

-Si Chris y tú habían tenido un hijo -Derek asintió -Lo recuerdo ¿Qué con eso?

-Tu sabes que…

-Que realmente tuvieron un hijo -Derek tomó su vaso de agua -Que lo diste en adopción y que nadie sabe quién es además de tu y mamá.

Peter respiró profundo -Es Stiles. -El rostro de Derek fue completamente legible para él. La forma en la que sus cejas se juntaron, el brillo en sus ojos, la ligera abertura de sus labios -El día en que fuimos a que retiraran tu diente, Claudia y Noah estaban ahí, les acababan de dar la noticia de que no podían tener hijo -Peter tragó saliva -Así que les di a mi hijo para mantenerlo a salvo.

-Claro -Derek asintió despacio -Por eso Stiles iba a verte, realmente nunca lo dejaste -El más joven de los Hale apretó los labios -Por eso su aroma me era conocido cuando lo vi aquel día, porque jamás te alejaste realmente.

-No podía -Peter seguía mirando a Derek -No podía abandonarlo, no sabía si sería un hombre lobo o un humano -Derek resopló -Y lo amaba, Derek.

-¿Te puedo preguntar porque no me dijiste antes? -Peter miró a su sobrino -Reformularé mi pregunta -Derek jaló aire -¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

-Porque necesitas saberlo -Hubo un silencio casi sepulcral en medio de ellos -Nadie tiene que saber esto, Derek.

-Me estás diciendo que estoy cometiendo incesto y que nadie tiene que saberlo ¿Es así?

Peter miró hacia el techo del loft y luego miró a Derek -¿Incesto?

-¡Es mi primo!

-No lo es.

-Joder, Peter.

-¿Talia jamás te dijo que no soy su hermano? -Peter apretó los labios casi en un puchero -Porque no lo soy, por lo menos no de sangre. Ella me encontró en el bosque y me adoptó como su hermano. Fin de la historia.

-No lo hizo -El siguiente movimiento de Derek fue demasiado brusco. Tomó el libro que había estado leyendo antes y lo lanzó directamente al rostro de Peter. Peter lo detuvo un centímetro antes de que le rompiera la nariz. -Pero gracias, por la información.

 

+

 

La respuesta, o la falta de ella, por parte de Peter, mantuvo a Chris pensando en toda la información que le había sido negada durante años. Esa tarde tomó el primer libro que encontró sobre hombres lobo, luego el siguiente, el siguiente y finalmente optó por recurrir a su ordenador. Había visto al niño Stilinski, horas antes, teclear rápidamente palabras que él no conocía y darle una respuesta en cuestión de segundos. Chris tampoco era tan malo buscando información en internet, pero no era tan bueno como él.

Por un segundo consideró pasarse por su casa y pedirle que hiciera la búsqueda por él, pero luego tendría muchas preguntas que responder y no habría forma de responderlas sin dejar a plena vista la relación que tuvo con Peter años atrás.

Media hora más tarde optó por cerrar la computadora y volver a los libros. Cuando el sol estaba despuntando fue cuando prefirió volver a su viejo método: Preguntar directamente a Peter.

El otro hombre parecía estarlo esperando, sentado en los primeros escalones del edificio, con un vaso de café entre sus manos y una sudadera sobre su cuerpo. Ni siquiera estaba haciendo tanto frío.

-Derek no está disponible, si es a quien buscas -Peter pegó los labios a su termo tal como lo hacía a los dieciséis.

-¿Es Jackson Whittemore? -Preguntó Chris.

-¿El primer beta de Derek? -Peter asintió.

-Nuestro hijo -Respondió Chris -¿Es Jackson?

La risa de Peter en esta ocasión fue genuina, lo que significaba que tenían un hijo, pero no era Jackson Whittemore.

-¿Entonces quién es, Peter?

-¿Quién es quién? -Por un momento Chris se vio de regreso a sus veintiún años jugando cartas con un adolescente mucho más listo que él.

-Nuestro hijo, Peter -Chris dio un paso más cerca de él.

-No tuvimos uno -Peter le dio un trago a su café -No es posible.

-¿Entonces porque Kate lo creía? -Peter se encogió nuevamente de hombros -¿Entonces porque no fuiste? -No hubo reacción por parte del más joven -Dime algo, Peter.

Peter continuó sin soltar ninguna palabra durante lo que parecieron horas para el cazador. Sentía los parpados pesados, los dedos le cosquilleaban y las rodillas le flaquearían sino descansaba pronto.

-¿Realmente fue un juego para ti? -Chris dio otro paso más cerca.

-No -Peter miró su café -Pero te recuerdo que yo no fui el que llegó avisando que se iba a casar.

-No lo habría hecho si hubieras llegado -Peter cerró la boca de golpe -Solamente responde porque no fuiste.

Para lo demás ya tendría otra oportunidad.

-No me enteré -Peter se puso de pie sin soltar su café -Jamás me llegó tu mensaje.

-Lo dejé en tu auto, no había forma de que no lo vieras, me aseguré de ello -Chris intentó eliminar la poca distancia que el lobo había ganado.

-No volví a conducir el BMW luego del partido, Talia lo vendió un mes después -Peter suspiró -Ve a casa, Argent.

Chris miró su espalda cuando el hombre lobo subió tres escalones.

-¿Habrías ido? -Peter se detuvo -Si lo hubieras leído ¿Habrías ido?

Durante un minuto Chris estuvo seguro que Peter era un espejismo. Que iba a despertar en Francia con Victoria a su lado y un grupo de cazadores esperando por él para ir a patear traseros de gente que era igual a ellos.

-No lo sé -Peter se perdió y Chris volvió a casa.

Tal vez si era Jackson Whittemore, pero Peter no quería aceptarlo. El chico tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos azules y era un narcisista. El hijo perfecto de Peter Hale o por lo menos el Peter Hale que todo el mundo conocía, no el Peter Hale que Chris conoció.

+

 

Un auto, una conversación y algo para beber parecían ser exactamente la clase de cosas que Peter siempre llevaba consigo. Chris se dio cuenta cuando lo encontró recargado en la puerta del conductor de su Toyota bebiendo café y revisando su móvil como si fuera algo de vida o muerte.

Tal vez Peter se había dado cuenta de él o tal vez realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa. La palabra ‘tal vez’ se movía constantemente en su cerebro siempre que se trataba de Peter.

-¿Qué mierda? -El sonido del móvil de Peter hizo un ruido extraño al caer -Argent -La voz de Peter sonó como una burla, como si fuera divertido tener una pistola contra sus costillas y una mano pesada presionándole el pecho -Es un placer volver a verte.

-Dime quien es nuestro hijo -Peter sonrió mucho más amplio cuando Chris dejó de presionar su pecho y subió su mano hasta su cuello.

Los dedos presionaron con fuerza, casi como si deseara tener garras.

-No planeas matarme -Peter movió un poco la cabeza -Porque si lo haces te vas a quedar sin respuesta y no quieres eso.

-No estoy jugando, Hale.

-¿Y parece que yo sí? -Los dedos de Chris se presionaron con más fuerza en el cuello del hombre lobo. No era ningún tonto, sabía que en cualquier momento Peter lo tomaría desapercibido y cambiarían los roles, como siempre sucedía.

-En realidad no estoy seguro -Chris acercó aún más su rostro al del más joven. Miró sus ojos azules brillando con el reflejo de la luna, su mirada fija en la suya y sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos. La sonrisa creciendo el rostro de Peter fue suficiente para que Chris recordara su cometido. -Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a saber quién es.

-Derecho -Peter arqueó ambas cejas -Si no lo recuerdo mal fuiste tú quien se plantó un día a decir que todo había terminado, fuiste tú quien se casó y quien huyó a Francia -El hombre lobo respiró profundo -No me hables de derechos ahora.

-Te habló ahora porque ahora me he enterado -Peter desvió la mirada y con la mano que sostenía su cuello, Chris le tomó del mentón para que lo mirara nuevamente -¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Peter simplemente le sostuvo la mirada.

-Habríamos encontrado una manera.

-Ya olvídalo, Argent -Peter tragó duro, Chris pudo sentir el movimiento de su manzana de Adán debajo de sus dedos.

Peter siempre había sido y sería el hombre más atractivo que había conocido nunca.

Le recorrió la quijada con su pulgar, los vellos de su barba picaron un poco, pero se sintieron bien. Todavía recordaba su piel lampiña bajo sus labios cuando estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera podían besarse en condiciones.

Peter vio el beso venir, mucho antes de que Chris se diera cuenta que lo iba a hacer. Movió una de sus manos con cuidado hasta rodear la muñeca del cazador y retirar la pistola de su costado. No podía confiar en él mientras siguiera apuntándole con un arma, pero tampoco podía negarse a algo que él también deseaba desde que volvieron a verse.

Primero sus ojos se movieron hasta su boca, luego sus narices se tocaron y finalmente sus labios se presionaron tan despacio que cualquiera pudo haberse arrepentido.

Ninguno lo hizo.

Chris dejó de apretar su cuello, de presionarlo para que lo mirara y movió su mano por su mejilla hasta su oreja derecha. Su cabello seguía siendo igual de suave y su pecho seguía amoldándose al suyo. Fue en ese momento en el que Peter se dio cuenta que siempre perdería contra Chris, porque él tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se besaban y Chris no dejaba de sostener el arma con fuerza.

Cuando finalmente se separaron Peter le dio con el puño en el pómulo izquierdo, se agachó por su móvil y subió a su auto.

 

+

 

Derek no era realmente la clase de persona que hacía visitas de cortesía a nadie más que a Stiles, tal vez a Érica para saber que tal estaba su tratamiento y encontrar la fecha exacta para transformarla, aunque en realidad la transformación ya la estaba llevando a cabo ella sola. A veces Derek llegaba y la encontraba pintándose las uñas o por el aroma de su habitación sabía que había estado probándose labiales. Pero no visitas de cortesía, era él quien recibía a Boyd, Isaac o Jackson, aunque en realidad los dos últimos se pasaban por el loft después de cada cita, se sentaban en su sofá y le platicaban cosas que Derek no estaba muy emocionado por saber, pero que le emocionaban porque a sus betas les hacía feliz.

Era fácil pensar en la felicidad ajena una vez que la suya fue arrebatada y luego devuelta en forma de un adolescente que leía para su tío todas las tardes.

-Hale -Derek tenías las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta en cualquier momento. Ese no era un tema que fuera mucho de su incumbencia, pero Chris necesitaba saberlo tanto como él. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar -Derek entró al departamento sin ser invitado.

-Claro -Chris suspiró -¿Qué quieres saber?

-En realidad es algo que tú quieres saber -Chris se puso en guardia -Y que yo sé.

-No sé de qué hablas -Derek arqueó ambas cejas.

-¿No quieres saber que fue del hijo que tuviste con Peter? -Chris se tensó notablemente -Está aquí -Derek sonrió un poco -Se llama Stiles Stilinski y está seguro que es idéntico a su madre, así que no lo arruines.

Derek dio media vuelta. Un paso a la vez.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-No lo sé -Derek suspiró -Tal vez porque confío en que no vas a hacer nada estúpido.

 

+

 

Chris miró a Stiles. El chico era alto, tenía los dedos del largo perfecto, brazos ligeramente marcados y a pesar de llevar el cabello cortito era increíblemente atractivo, en su quijada tenía el mismo lunar que Peter, sólo que el de Peter ahora estaba cubierto por su barba.

-¿Señor Argent? -Stiles estaba sosteniendo su palo de lacrosse, llevaba la mochila en su hombro y una paleta en la boca -¿Se encuentra bien?

Chris continuó mirándolo. Era su hijo, era su sangre, era lo único que lo seguía ligando a Peter.

-¿Te gustaría ir al cine? -Los ojos de Stiles brillaron un poco -Puedes invitar a tu padre, no hay problema.

-No lo sé -Stiles apretó los labios -¿Intenta salir con mi papá? Porque si es así no tiene que invitarme al cine a mí, puede ir con él directamente, solamente le pido que sea una buena persona y no lo deje consumir demasiada grasa, es malo para su corazón.

-Lo tendré en mente -Chris estaba sonriendo tan amplio que casi le dolían las mejillas -Pero no estoy interesado en él.

-Lo sé -Stiles también sonrió -No soy tonto, he visto como miras a Peter.

-¿Peter?

-Él una vez me contó que quería mucho a alguien -Stiles miró su palo -¿Era usted?

-¿Por qué crees que era yo?

-Christopher Argent, C.A. como la bala de plata que guarda en su cajón -Stiles se pasó la lengua por los labios -No sé qué sucedió entre ustedes, pero tal vez no sea un mal momento para retomarlo -Chris arqueó una ceja -Yo amo a Derek, tal vez más de lo que él cree que debería y mi mamá siempre me dijo que era fácil reconocer cuando una personaba amaba a otra, solamente habría que ver sus ojos y los suyos parecen brillar cuando ve a Peter. No lo juzgo, él es increíble.

-Lo sé -Chris soltó un suspiro -Puedes invitar a Derek y a Peter al cine también.

-Oh, pero eso dejaría sin cita a mi papá -Stiles arrugó la nariz -Ya lo sé ¿Puedo llevar a Jordan Parrish?

-Puedes llevar a Jordan Parrish.

El adolescente le dio un rápido abrazo antes de caminar al interior de la escuela.

-Señor Argent -Chris se giró a verlo. Solamente había pasado un día desde que se había enterado que era su hijo y ya lo amaba -La siguiente vez que lo vea, dígale que lo sigue queriendo como antes.

Stiles le dedicó una rápida sonrisa antes de volver a su camino.

 

+

Stiles se convirtió en una parte importante de su vida cuando se plantó en la casa Stilinski a ofrecerse como niñera de su propio hijo, aunque eso ellos no lo sabían. Peter simplemente recibía la paga y de igual manera la gastaba comprando cosas para su hijo. Él estuvo ahí cuando Stiles dijo su primera palabra, cuando comenzó a caminar y el día en que decidió que sus peluches debían aprender y comenzó a leerles.

No era inteligente, era lo que seguía de eso, era un crio que con tres años aprendió a diferenciar las letras por su sonido y poco a poco comenzó a leer, un niño que a los ocho ya sabía preparar sus tortitas y que a los doce ya se había leído todos los libros de hombres lobo que pudo encontrar por su cuenta.

Peter habría hecho cualquier cosa por él, menos entrar a una sala de cine junto a Chris Argent. Solamente lo habían hecho unas cuantas veces y el recuerdo después de cometer semejante pecado no era muy grato.

-Pero ya estamos aquí -Stiles estaba moviendo su índice encima del volante -Por favor, Peter, por mí.

-No.

-Pet.

-No.

-Peter sal del auto y deja de ser un niño -Peter salió del auto y dejó de ser un niño bajo la mirada crítica del Sheriff de Beacon Hills.

-Si quieres follártelo, sólo hazlo -En ocasiones Peter consideraba la idea de que Stiles fuera hijo de Lucas y no de Chris. -No tiene nada de malo hacerlo, papá y Jordan follaron la otra noche.

-Stiles cállate -Derek le colocó una de sus manos en la boca y con la otra lo rodeó por la espalda mientras le besaba las mejillas.

Chris ya estaba de pie en la entrada del cine revisando algo en su móvil mientras esperaba por ellos. Peter sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban, de pronto volvía a tener dieciséis y tenían que entrar mirando a todos los lados esperando que nadie los siguiera.

-Él es Jordan -Stiles apuntó al chico rubio del grupo -Está saliendo con papá, pero no lo digas en voz alta, ellos todavía no se enteran.

Chris sintió ganas de abrazarlo en ese momento, rodearlo con sus brazos, tomar una enorme bocanada de su aroma y no soltarlo hasta que el adolescente lo pidiera.

-Intentaré no repetirlo -Stiles enganchó uno de sus brazos en el de Derek y otro en el de Peter.

No volvieron a hablar en toda la función hasta que decidieron a donde ir a cenar. Noah Stilinski le dio la orden de sentarse frente a Peter, porque frente a Jordan ya estaba él y frente a Derek estaba Stiles. De todos era Peter quien parecía estárselo pasando peor, su ceño estaba fruncido e intentaba revisar su teléfono ante cada oportunidad a pesar de que seguramente no había nada que ver en él.

-¿Por qué Allison no vino? -Stiles estaba intentando usar sus cubiertos correctamente para cortar su carne.

-Ella está pasando un tiempo con su madre en Francia -Chris miró a Peter cuando lo dijo -Tal vez vuelva a clases o tal vez se quede a estudiar allá.

-Oh, a Scott realmente le gustaba -Derek le dio un golpecito con su dedo en la muñeca. -¿Qué?

Chris le sonrió. Lejos de sentirse insultado o algo, cada comentario de Stiles le caía en gracia, si por él fuera dejaría que hablara durante horas, de los dinosaurios, de su programa de televisión favorito, de los microbios, simplemente que hablara.

-Tal vez ella decida pasar aquí las vacaciones -Chris se encogió de hombros -O tal vez Scott debería ir a visitarla en Francia.

-¿Y porque tu esposa no está aquí? -Jordan Parrish casi se atragantó con un trozo de carne cuando escuchó a Peter.

-Nos divorciamos hace unos meses -Noah se giró a verlo -Está bien, no estábamos realmente enamorados el uno del otro.

-¿Cómo lo tomó Allison? -Preguntó Jordan apretando un poco su servilleta.

-Bien -Chris suspiró -Fue un trato en el que ella también estuvo de acuerdo -Su mirada se cruzó con la de Peter durante unos segundos -Nos divorciamos porque yo seguía -Carraspeó -Sigo queriendo a alguien más.

-Voy a pedir papas -Stiles se levantó de la mesa y tomó a Derek con él.

-Debo ir al baño -Jordan miró a su jefe -Noah -El hombre se metió otro trozo de carne a la boca y luego miró a su no-cita.

-Cierto, debo ver cómo está todo en la estación -Jordan puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó.

Hubo un silencio tan tenso que por un momento Chris se imaginó una barrera imaginaria entre él y Peter.

-Victoria encontró una fotografía tuya entre mis cosas -Peter no lo miró -Por eso…

-No me culpes de que tu matrimonio haya fracasado -Peter frunció el ceño mientras pedía que le llevaran otra cerveza. -No es mi culpa.

-Lo sé -Chris suspiró -Pero tampoco me dijiste que no lo hiciera.

-Yo jamás te dije que hacer -Peter levantó la mirada de su plato para ver el cazador -Y si vas a seguir así, te quedas con la cuenta.

-Peter -La mano de Chris se movió rápidamente hacia la muñeca del hombre lobo -No te vayas, podemos no hablarlo ahora, pero tenemos que hacerlo en algún momento.

-No hay nada de qué hablar.

-Yo creo que sí.                      

Stiles volvió un minuto después con una orden de papas y una malteada. Derek a su espalda parecía estar cuidando de un niño que está aprendiendo a caminar y puede caerse en cualquier momento.

La plática cambió cuando todos estuvieron nuevamente sentados. Jordan se bebió otra cerveza y comenzó a mirar mucho más a Noah Stilinski con otras intenciones, algo de lo que Chris no se dio cuenta porque su mirada viajaba de Stiles a Peter constantemente.

 

+

 

Chris llegó al departamento apenas dos minutos después que Peter, entró como si el lugar fuera suyo, se sirvió un poco de whisky y ocupó el lugar vacío junto a Peter. El hombre lobo tenia los pies en su mesita de centro y un shot de tequila en su mano izquierda.

Los dos contemplaron la pantalla apagada sin decir nada. Seguramente no había nada que decir para alguien cuyas palabras iban a ser tomadas a la ligera, Chris fácilmente podía volver a preguntar y Peter nuevamente escogería no responder, llevarían ese juego constantemente hasta que alguno de ellos se diera por vencido y matara al otro, seguramente Chris iba a ser el muerto.

Su mano libre se movió con cuidado hasta tocar los dedos del hombre lobo. Ese era el mejor sentimiento de todos, cuando él buscaba contacto físico y no le era negado.

Peter se bebió el shot.

-Darlo a los Stilinski fue la idea menos mala -Murmuró Peter sin dejar de ver la pantalla -Luego de darle mil vueltas decidí que o eran ellos o me iba del continente -Chris se giró a verlo -Te escribí una carta, pero nunca la envié. No sabía de qué lado estabas, así que simplemente la guardé hasta que me olvidé de ella. Luego incendiaron mi casa y mataron a mi familia.

-Me dijeron que habías muerto -Chris bajó la mirada hacia su propio vaso de whisky -Pero una parte de mi sabía que no era así. No te sentí morirte, te sentía vivo.

-¿Cómo? -El cazador se encogió de hombros -Simplemente lo sabía, es por eso que volví a Beacon Hills en cuanto me sentí libre, porque sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

Peter respiró profundo -Todas las noches le pedía que por favor no tuviera los ojos azules -Hubo algo parecido a una sonrisa cruzando sus labios -Y cuando lo vi por primera vez, pudo haber mil recién nacidos, pero habría reconocido su carita. Sus ojitos oscuros, su extraña nariz. Era perfecto, Christopher y no me lo podía quedar.

Hubo un momento en el que la respiración se detuvo, cuando Peter dijo su nombre y le hizo darse cuenta que seguía vivo y que seguiría de esa manera mientras el hombre junto a él siguiera diciendo su nombre de la misma manera.

-Lo siento -Chris le apretó más los dedos -Joder, lo siento tanto, Pet.

Peter dejó que lo abrazara, no correspondió al gesto, pero tampoco se alejó y esa era la victoria que Christopher Argent había estado buscando durante años, un asomo de luz que le dijera que todavía había esperanza. 

 

 


	7. Epílogo

Chris abrió los ojos. Había luz colándose debajo de la puerta y ruidos extraños proviniendo de su cocina. Automáticamente se puso en guardia, Peter no estaba a su lado y tal vez estaba siendo atacado en su cocina.

Hacía poco más de un mes que vivían juntos, no que él llevara la cuenta, pero sabía cuándo más de una semana había pasado y casi tenía seis semanas viviendo en el piso de Peter Hale. Una mañana, luego de haber pasado la noche juntos, dando vueltas en el auto, comiendo comida chatarra y escuchando música decidió que era suficiente. Abrió su armario, por segunda ocasión gracias a la misma persona, guardó lo indispensable dentro de su maleta favorita, realmente una maleta en condiciones y no una pequeña, llenó otra maleta con sus armas, otra más con sus libros, guardó su cepillo de dientes, su cera para el cabello, el desodorante y su colonia. Luego metió todo a su auto y finalmente se estacionó junto al auto de Peter.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Peter se estaba secando el cabello y no traía una camisa puesta.

-Vengo a vivir aquí -Chris ingresó al departamento por su cuenta, con una de sus manos jalando su maleta y la otra cargando sus armas -¿Dónde puedo poner mis cosas?

-No te invité a vivir conmigo.

-Sigues siendo un chico listo -Chris le besó la frente antes de hacer su camino hasta la habitación del hombre lobo.

-¿Realmente, Argent? -Peter se cruzó de brazos, parecía molesto, pero esa era la palabra clave: parecía. -Puedes usar el lado izquierdo.

-Duermo del derecho.

-O el sofá -Chris entró a la habitación con una sonrisa. Era más ostentosa de lo que había creído, con una colcha que seguramente era más cara de lo que él ganaba en un mes y estaba seguro que el pequeño apartado que estaba viendo, y que parecía la puerta del baño era…

-Es para mis zapatos -Peter se recargó en la puerta -¿Qué? ¿Tú no tienes uno?

Chris simplemente negó con la cabeza y comenzó a acomodar su ropa en los cajones que encontraba vacíos. Cuando finalizó tomó una toalla del armarito del baño y se metió bajo la regadera. La presión era perfecta, el calor era perfecta y el aroma del champú era exactamente el de Peter.

Luego de eso fueron a dormir, al principio cada quien, en su lado, pero luego Peter hizo un pequeño movimiento y Chris se giró para abrazarlo. El hombre lobo seguía siendo la cuchara pequeña sin importar si de pronto tenían cincuenta o si volvía a tener dieciséis.

Y eso lo llevaba a tener que despertarse a cualquier hora del día con cualquier ruido extraño que no debía provenir de nadie.

Tomó su arma de la mesita junto a él y ni siquiera se detuvo a colocarse algo encima de su ropa interior.

-Baja el arma, Christopher -La voz de Peter lo hizo detenerse durante unos segundos -¿Vas a quedarte ahí de pie? -Pero sonaba concentrado, como si se hubiera puesto a cocinar siguiendo la receta de un chef 5 estrellas en vivo. Algo que hacía muy seguido para el estrés de Chris.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Chris se pasó una mano por el cabello -Son como las tres de la mañana.

-Stiles va a cumplir años -Peter estaba sentado en la isla con la laptop abierta y una bolsa de frituras junto a él -Y estoy buscando su regalo.

-¿Justo ahora? -Chris arqueó una ceja -¿No podías esperar a que saliera el sol?

-No -Peter continuó moviendo sus dedos por la pantalla -Tengo que encontrar un regalo perfecto ¿Qué opinas de una nueva consola de videojuegos?

-Le regalamos una laptop la semana pasada -Chris optó por servirse un vaso de agua y sentarse junto a su novio.

-¿Y eso que? -Peter se metió otra fritura a la boca -Le compramos una laptop porque necesitaba un ordenador nuevo, no porque fuera su cumpleaños.

-¿Y porque necesitaba una laptop exactamente? -Chris había visto el ordenador del chico, probablemente tenía un año de uso y era un buen ordenador. Fue idea de Peter comprarle uno nuevo cuando pasar fuera de la tienda Apple.

-Era muy rojo -Peter continúo mirando la pantalla. -¡Mira este osito! Le voy a regalar este osito.

-¿Cómo pasamos de la consola al osito?

-A Stiles le gusta Batman -Peter apuntó a la pantalla -Este osito está disfrazado de Batman. -El hombre lobo tomó una nueva fritura -¿Qué le vas a regalar tú?

-Ropa -Chris comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Peter -Toda la que pueda comprarle.

-¿Ropa, Argent? -Peter resopló -Es el primer cumpleaños que pasas con tu hijo ¿Y le vas a comprar ropa? Es tu hijo.

-Peter son las tres de la mañana -Chris se recargó en el hombro del más joven -¿Podemos hablar de su regalo mañana?

-¡Christopher! -Peter abrió una nueva ventana en su ordenador -Eres un padre irresponsable.

-No es como si pudiera comprarle una motito eléctrica, no tiene ocho, va a cumplir diecisiete años -Chris suspiró -No sé qué comprarle.

-Lo sabrías si lo conocieras.

-¿Realmente vamos a tener esta discusión nuevamente? -Chris frunció el ceño -No me dijiste que iba a ser padre, tampoco me dijiste quien era. Es mi primer año en su cumpleaños. ¿Quieres intentar ayudarme un poco?

-Llévalo a patinar -Peter tecleó algo más en su ordenador -Le gusta mucho, cuando era niño lo hacíamos cada año, hasta que Claudia enfermó.

Chris le besó el hombro.

-Podemos ir los tres juntos -Peter sonrió demasiado pequeño -Pasarnos el día entero los tres, tal vez Derek, aunque no lo sé ¿Es bueno que nuestro hijo pase tanto tiempo con su novio?

-¿Realmente, Chris?

-Es mi único hijo y no sé si tu sobrino sea suficiente para él ¿Lo es?

-Claro que lo es -Peter frunció el ceño -¿Qué te hace creer lo contrario?

-Es mi trabajo -Chris nuevamente le besó el hombro y comenzó a subir despacio hasta su cuello -Si tú eres el padre permisivo, yo debo ser el padre estricto.

Peter hizo una mueca.

-¿Le compras condones a nuestro hijo?

-En realidad no, Derek los compra -Chris levantó la cabeza y miró a Peter. De pronto era como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado, como si hubieran estado juntos siempre y este fuera solamente otro cumpleaños más.

Sólo que no era un cumpleaños más, era el cumpleaños número de diecisiete de un hijo que no sabía que tenía hasta unos meses atrás y que ya amaba tanto como si lo hubiera tenido en sus brazos desde que nació.

-Mira -Peter abrió una carpeta de fotografías -Aquí tenía tres años, fue la primera vez que se sentó a leerle a sus peluches -En la fotografía un niño de cabello negro y piecitos descalzos estaba sentado frente a un ejército de peluches sosteniendo un libro grande con letras seguramente del mismo tamaño. -El patito feo, aun lo conserva y aún conserva sus peluches en el ático. -Peter cambió de imagen -Su primera vez nadando.

-Era un bebé. -Chris sonó un poco escandalizado.

-Tenía seis meses -Era notable en el rostro de Peter lo poco de acuerdo que estaba con él -Y lo hizo perfecto, solamente se quedó ahí, moviendo sus piecitos boca arriba hasta que llegó a Noah.

-¿Lo hiciste aprender a nadar a los seis meses? -Peter se encogió de hombros -¿A los cuatro aprendió a cazar?

-¡Chris! -Peter cerró esa fotografía y comenzó a moverse por la galería de videos -Mira, esta es su primera vez con su arquito -El lobo colocó un video -Decía que era Legolas.

Chris se quedó sentado junto a Peter hasta que el sol comenzó a salir. Miraron muchos videos de Stiles a lo largo de su vida, la primera vez que se cortó el cabello por su cuenta, cuando salió en la obra de teatro vestido de insecto palo, un video de Stiles construyendo un sistema solar, su explicación del porqué evolucionamos, incluso un video de él en su primer partido de lacrosse. Empezaba desde que salía de casa intentando prepararse y obviamente estaba siendo grabado por Derek, ese año Peter todavía estaba hospitalizado.

- _Derek deja de grabar._

- _Es tu primer partido_ -Derek lo tomaba de la mano antes de besarle la frente y la cámara grababa todo - _Mi novio va a jugar su primer partido._

- _No soy tu novio._

- _Muy gracioso_ -Derek le abría la puerta del auto antes de volver a besarlo en la frente y dejarlo subirse. El video se cortaba ahí y volvía a iniciar cuando Stiles estaba en la banca junto al resto de sus compañeros.

_-¿Lo estás grabando? ¿Hale estás grabando a mi hijo?_

_-No, señor, estoy grabando al chico junto a él._

_-No sé porque le gustas a Stiles, eres extraño._

El resto del video eran gritos, eran ‘Grabaste eso’ y luego un movimiento brusco de la cámara cuando pasaba a manos de un tercero y Noah Stilinski junto a Derek Hale abrazaban a su hijo. 

-Desperté unos días más tarde -Peter estaba recargado completamente en el cuerpo de Chris -En realidad simplemente recuperé el control de mis músculos y luego pude felicitarlo por su partido.

-Peter.

-Ya lo superé, ahora va a cumplir diecisiete y tenemos que buscar un regalo.

-¿No quieres hacer desayuno?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos hasta que Chris se levantó de la silla y fue por un nuevo vaso de agua.

-¿A que le tienes miedo? -Peter se impulsó con sus pies para dar vueltas en el banquito. -¿Crees que no te va a querer en el festejo de su cumpleaños? Chris, aunque no sepa que eres su padre, Stiles te aprecia. Es como ¿Qué dicen? ¿La sangre llama a la sangre? Eso, de otra manera no habría aceptado ir al cine.

-Lo hizo porque creía que estaba intentando salir contigo.

-¿Y se equivocó? -Peter se detuvo para mirar al cazador -¿No querías salir conmigo?

-Quería salir con los dos -Chris se acercó al hombre lobo -Es un lindo chico.

-Se parece a mí -Peter le rodeó el torso con sus brazos -Es lindo, educado, inteligente, ambicioso, curioso…

-Tiene este lunar -Chris tocó la quijada de Peter, donde estaba su lunar oculto por su barba -Y tiene eso -Chris comenzó a reír cuando vio a Peter hacer cierto gesto con sus labios -Hace eso también.

-Su cabello es como el tuyo -Peter pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Chris -Y esto en su oreja -Peter le besó la punta de la nariz, algo que no hacía desde que tenía dieciséis. -Tiene este pequeño doble en su oreja, como tú.

-¿Cuál es su color favorito? -Chris presionó su frente sobre la Peter.

-Azul -Peter continuó pasando sus manos por su cabello -Aunque en ocasiones también el rojo.

-Película favorita.

-Star Wars.

-¿Cuál?

-Todas, aunque prefiere los episodios IV, V y VI.

-Si es un chico listo.

 

+

 

Stiles estuvo realmente sorprendido cuando vio a Chris Argent entrar a su casa cargando una caja forrada con diferentes clases de papel para regalo, en algunos lugares podía ver a Hulk y en otros estaba seguro que había calaveritas. Era una bonita caja para un regalo enorme, lo que no esperaba es que dentro de la caja hubiera más cajas, cada una con un regalo diferente.

Su cara de asombro, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la manera en la que decía ‘Esto es demasiado, no puedo aceptar esto’ cada vez que abría una nueva caja, fue suficiente para que Chris acabara de sentirlo como suyo.

Solamente fue necesario compartir una mirada con Noah Stilinski para saber que el hombre sabía y que no iba a decir nada.

-Es… es un Yoda -Stiles miró a Chris con los ojos enormes, tal vez si era un niño de nueve años -Es el Yoda más grande que he recibido.

Derek hizo una mueca con la boca, seguramente encontraría una manera de regalarle un Yoda todavía más grande.

-Gracias, señor Argent -Stiles presionó su nariz contra la nariz del Yoda, no le importó el reloj de más de quinientos dólares, ni tampoco los jeans que tardó horas escogiendo, Stiles solamente estaba abrazando al Yoda.

-Y había pensado en comprarte una pantalla plana -Chris recibió el abrazo con un Yoda pegado a su costado -¿Quieres una?

-¡No! -Stiles se separó despacio -Peter ya me regaló una en navidad y tuvimos que devolverla porque papá no quiere que tenga un distractor en mi habitación.

-Si está en la sala puedo controlar las horas que pasa frente a él -Noah se encogió de hombros.

-Es tan bonito -Stiles se había sentado en el pasto para seguir abrazando su Yoda -Derek oficialmente no cabes en la cama.

-Espero que te agrade tampoco caber en la mía -Stiles frunció el ceño -¿No vas a seguir viendo tus regalos? Queda uno.

-Uno -Stiles solamente se puso de pie para sacar el último regalo envuelto del interior de la caja. Derek continuó haciendo muecas al darse cuenta que no estaba soltando al Yoda -Y es… un manual de criaturas sobrenaturales -Stiles sentó al peluche junto a él y comenzó a ver el libro -Es un libro antiguo, está en latín arcaico -El adolescente continuó mirando alrededor -Contiene… Oh, esto no lo sabía.

-Stiles -El adolescente miró a Noah -Aún no terminas.

Fue Peter quien le retiró el libro de las manos con todo el cuidado del mundo y le apuntó al resto de los regalos.

-Bien -Stiles de nuevo levantó al Yoda -Este es de Derek, muchas gracias, Derek, aunque no tenías que comprarme nada -El adolescente estaba abriendo la cajita mientras hablaba -Tu ya eres un regalo de los dioses, créeme, sobre todo cuando haces eso, con tus garras y tus colmillos y… ¡Papá son entradas para Universal Studios! -El adolescente dijo papá, pero en realidad corrió directamente a Derek y lo rodeó con sus brazos y piernas -Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.

Peter parecía estarlo pasando bien, pero Chris y Noah tenían exactamente la misma expresión que decía que no les hacía nada de gracia ver a su hijo besando a su novio frente a ellos.

Jordan carraspeó un par de veces.

-Peter, es el turno de tu regalo -Stiles no se separó completamente de Derek, solamente le susurró algo y juntos caminaron hacia la mesa donde estaba el regalo de Peter -Ya sé que es -Stiles lo miró a los ojos -Es el nuevo Iphone ¿No es así?

Peter intentó pretender que el chico se estaba equivocando durante unos segundos.

-Sólo agradéceme.

-Gracias -El abrazo que Stiles le dio a Peter fue mucho más largo que los demás -Pero sigo creyendo que tus regalos son muy caros.

-También te compré un osito -Peter le entregó el peluche -Y esta vez no tiene cámaras ni micrófonos ni nada.

-Yo juzgaré eso -Noah le arrebató el osito -No confío en ti, Hale.

Peter continuó mirando a Noah sin soltar a Stiles. Una de sus manos le estaba acariciando la espalda y con la otra simplemente lo retenía a su lado.

-¿Cuándo vas a abrir el nuestro, Stilinski? -Erica se veía increíblemente sana y a su lado Isaac parecía su hermanito gemelo, los dos bebiendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo, sentados en unas bancas reclinables con el mismo ángulo.

-Ahorita -Stiles continuó abrazando a Peter.

En ese momento Chris decidió que dejaría de preguntar cómo había sido la vida del adolescente antes de él y comenzaría a vivir a su lado, a asegurarse de ir a visitarlo en la universidad, enseñarle como disparar correctamente una ballesta, defensa personal y hacer maratones de sus películas favoritas. Tal vez incluso lo dejaría que tomara algo de alcohol en su presencia, solamente para asegurarse que iba a estar bien.

 

+

Stiles entró al departamento de Peter con la copia que él mismo se había hecho. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, se sacó los zapatos y caminó despacio por el lugar hasta meterse a la cocina. Su primer paso fue abrir la nevera, buscar entre las bolsas de verdura y finalmente encontró los chocolatitos que Peter siempre escondía. Luego tomó su taza favorita y se sirvió todo el café que pudo.

-¿No es algo temprano? -Peter se estaba revolviendo el cabello -¿Qué haces?

-Vine a verte -Stiles colocó tres de azúcar y luego le dio un trago a su café -Que rico ¿Quién lo preparó?

-Chris -Peter también se sirvió café -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a traerte esto -Stiles rebuscó en su mochila hasta sacar un libro -Es tuyo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Peter tomó el libro que Stiles le estaba entregando. Olía a pólvora, acónito, pegamento, café, a tantas cosas que casi ni siquiera podía distinguirlas. Le tomó algo de tiempo darse cuenta que era el libro que Chris le había dado un par de días atrás en su cumpleaños. -Chris te lo dio a ti.

-Sip -Stiles bebió más café -Mira la última página.

Peter dejó su taza a un lado y comenzó a mover con cuidado las páginas hasta colocar la última.

_Para: Peter._

  
_Tous les souvenirs que nous faisons ne changeront jamais_

****

-No soy bueno en francés -Stiles estaba recargado en la nevera -Pero creo que es algo muy personal -El adolescente se mordió el labio inferior -¿Por qué no se quedaron juntos?

-¿Por qué eres tan poco educado? -Stiles se encogió de hombros -¿Que él sea un cazador y yo un hombre lobo no te dice nada?

-Mucho, de hecho -Stiles tomó otro chocolate y Peter frunció el ceño antes de quitarle la bolsa de verduras donde escondía sus dulces -Pero siempre he creído que tu serías más como Romeo y Juelita y menos como Estella y Pip.

-¿Esperabas que me suicidara con él? -Peter arrugó la nariz.

-Huir con él, pelear por lo que quisieran, no lo sé -Stiles se encogió de hombros -Me niego a creer que te dieras por vencido solamente así.

Peter cerró el libro.

-No lo hice -Le empujó contra el pecho del adolescente -Es tuyo.

-No lo es -Stiles le sonrió -No podría quedármelo sabiendo que en realidad fue para ti.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga con él? -El adolescente miró el libro.

-Leerlo, tal vez hay alguna carta en él que no ha leído, una donde te pregunta ¿Qué es lo que hizo que te quedaras en Beacon Hills si tu meta era Oxford? -Peter tragó duro -¿Qué fue, Peter?

-No lo entenderías -Peter suspiró -¿Quieres que te preparé desayuno?

-Papá me dijo algo raro una vez -El adolescente bajó la mirada al libro -Me dijo, ‘El día en que te vi primera vez supe que jamás ibas a ser realmente mío y luego llegó él y entendí lo especial que eras y lo afortunados que fuimos Claudia y yo al ser escogidos’ -Peter estaba viendo a Stiles sin hacerlo realmente. Estaba pensando en el color de sus ojos, en la forma de su nariz, su boca, incluso en los lunares que tenía alrededor del cuerpo -Me tomó algo de tiempo entender que con ‘él’ se refería a ti y que con ‘escogidos’ hablaba de que alguien les había dejado un niño en una habitación diciéndoles que cuidaran de él.

Los dos guardaron silencio y bebieron juntos de sus respectivas tazas de café.

-¿Te quedaste por mí? -Stiles apretó los labios.

Peter bebió nuevamente de su taza de café. Tomó un chocolate y devolvió la bolsa de verduras a la nevera. Stiles seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Obviamente la inteligencia la heredaste de mí -Peter suspiró -A Chris le llevó el doble de tiempo y creo que alguien le dijo -El lobo miró a su hijo -Tienes un novio algo bocazas.

-Así que -Stiles dio un pasito más cerca de Peter -¿No estoy mal?

La puerta de la casa se abrió. Chris entró haciendo mucho más ruido del que había hecho Stiles, sus llaves rebotaron dentro de la tacita y sus zapatos hicieron un sonido extraño.

Peter hizo un movimiento con la cabeza apuntando a la puerta. Durante unos segundos estuvo seguro que Stiles le iba a reclamar, le iba a gritar o tal vez simplemente iba a irse de casa y no volver a hablarle nunca en la vida. Stiles sintió que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas en cuestión de segundos, sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa y cuando el cazador entró por la puerta simplemente lo abrazó.

-¿Quieren desayunar? -Preguntó Peter intentando no verlos.

Chris miró a Peter y luego a Stiles. Le tomó todo el desayuno darse cuenta que se sentía diferente porque _era_ diferente, ahora Stiles sabía quiénes eran realmente y había optado por darles la oportunidad de ser unos verdaderos padres para él, sin dejar de lado a Noah ni el recuerdo de Claudia.


End file.
